


Секреты господаря Влада

by AilaDarley



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Dark, Don't say I didn't warn you, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Mysticism, Out of Character, Psychological Horror, Rating: NC17, leario - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AilaDarley/pseuds/AilaDarley
Summary: Неуёмный Леонардо опять ввязался в опасную авантюру! Так решил граф Риарио. И уж если не смог отговорить художника от совершения безрассудства… ввязался в эту авантюру сам.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: содержит мрачные и кровавые сцены, поэтому не рекомендую читать лицам со слабыми нервами и богатым воображением! Не ешьте кактус и не говорите потом, что вас НЕ ПРЕДУПРЕЖДАЛИ!
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://keep4u.ru/image/SQ35K)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: уточнять у автора.

Солнце давно село за горизонт. Небо всё больше затягивалось тьмой, зажигая первые робкие мерцающие искорки звёзд. В вечернем воздухе слышались звуки военного лагеря, разбившего свои просторные палатки на ночлег. Ветерок разносил запахи костров, голоса, бряцание оружия и доспехов, ржание уставших лошадей и стук молотка из походной кузни.  
      В полутьме большого шатра царила тишина и духота. В витых серебряных подсвечниках на столе тихо потрескивали толстые свечи. Тени неровно плясали на тяжёлых, с золотой нитью портьерах. Он отстранённо наблюдал за подрагивающим отблеском свечного огня на дне своего бокала с вином.  
      Эту сцену и последний разговор он прокручивал в голове, наверное, уже сотню раз.  
_… — Это воссозданные чертежи, которые забрал Лоренцо. Они не зашифрованы и твои инженеры могут сразу приступить к сборке, — да Винчи протянул пачку свёрнутых потрёпанных пергаментов._  
 _— Ты не едешь с нами? — удивлённо спросил он, принимая свитки и мельком просматривая чертежи._  
 _— Нет. Хочу сделать небольшой крюк. Пополнить наши ряды._  
 _Наступило короткое молчание, во время которого он почувствовал, как где-то в солнечном сплетении шевельнулся нехороший холодок дурного предчувствия._  
 _— Когда ты сказал, что выясняешь секреты брони Ордена Дракона и близок к ответу — ты солгал, не так ли, да Винчи? Теперь ты отправляешься в Валахию в логово зверя... Не мне тебе говорить…_  
 _— Да, не стоит, — усмехнулся художник, поправляя подпругу на своей лошади._  
 _— Могу я, хотя бы, предложить тебе сопровождение?_  
 _— Нет, князь может это неверно истолковать._  
 _— Ле…_  
 _— Маэстро?_  
 _Он резко обернулся. Из-за угла показались две знакомые тени, закутанные в плащи. Быстро взглянул на них и вновь перевел недоумённый взгляд на художника._  
 _— Вы едете втроём? Это далеко не швейцарская гвардия…_  
 _Художник лишь весело засмеялся в ответ: — Они лучше. Увидимся в Риме…_  
      «…Это совсем даже не швейцарская гвардия», — мысленно повторил свои же слова граф и поднялся от стола с остывшим ужином, сжимая в пальцах бокал. Эта ошибка может дорого стоить. Да, художник искусен в рукопашном бою, но противник смертельно опасен. Леонардо не сможет защититься...  
      После прощания беспокойство за маэстро, внезапно поселившееся в груди Джироламо Риарио, теперь переросло в тревогу. Он не переставал винить себя в том, что не настоял на сопровождении, поддавшись уверенному настрою да Винчи. Теперь тревога голодным червем грызла его изнутри и не давала ни поесть, ни уснуть. Она не утихла и следующим днём. С каждым часом становилась всё настойчивее, рискуя перерасти в панику и бороться с ней граф был не в состоянии.  
      — Вас что-то беспокоит, Джироламо? — Синьора Черета подняла глаза от тарелки. — Вы не притронулись к еде. Вы хорошо себя чувствуете?  
      — Со мной всё в порядке, синьора. Не слишком успешные дела нашего Крестового Похода занимают мои мысли, — граф постарался как можно успокаивающе и шире улыбнуться на тревожно-вопросительный взгляд напротив себя. Поднял бокал и пригубил из него, спрятавшись от женских глаз.  
      — Да, Флоренция не поддержала нас, — синьора с силой сжала серебряную вилку, — это обернулась настоящей катастрофой.  
      — Да… — Риарио не договорил. Он ни за что не озвучил бы истиной правды, которую едва признавал сам. Его вовсе не волновала судьба Похода и Рима, отказ Флоренции и других городов. Его не волновала сама синьора Черета. Его даже не волновала судьба Папы Сикста и своя собственная. Его волновало совсем иное — безрассудная идея маэстро да Винчи склонить на сторону Рима Валашского истязателя, узнать у того секрет брони Ордена. О зверствах господаря ходили кровавые легенды…  
      Риарио коротко вздохнул, искоса взглянув на Черету, поставил бокал обратно на стол.  
      — Джироламо?  
      — Уверуйте в удачу, синьора, — Риарио склонил голову в вежливом прощании и быстро вышел из шатра.  
  
      Бледный рассвет застал всадника в седле, продрогшим от сырости. Она жемчужным бисером осела на волосах, одежде и шкуре коня, от которой валил пар. Туман молочной слоистой пеленой застилал дорогу, пряча скалы впереди. За ними начинался тёмный, зловещий лес — владения князя Влада Дракулы.  
      Риарио скакал весь предыдущий день и всю ночь, почти не останавливаясь на отдых, боясь опоздать и увидеть то, что его распалившееся воображение услужливо рисовало всю дорогу: посаженное на кол окровавленное тело ещё живого художника...  
      Едва копыта андалузца коснулись дороги, ведущей в расщелину между скал, легат дёрнул поводья, останавливая разгорячённого коня. Слез, достал из сумки, притороченной к седлу, несколько кусков ткани и по очереди обмотал каждое копыто. Оглянулся, пристально осматривая скалы, которые были началом длинной горной цепи, окружавшей Валахию, и напряжённо вслушался. Вокруг стояла неестественная утренняя тишина, не нарушаемая ни ветерком, ни голосами ранних птиц. Истинное царство мёртвых.  
      Конь фыркал, вздыбливался, выкатывал круглые блестящие глаза, тревожно перебирал ногами и всячески противился продвижению вперёд. Животное чувствовало смертельную опасность. Граф ласково погладил сильную шею, успокаивающе поцокал языком. В последний раз обвёл взором затянутое туманом пространство. Затем вспрыгнул в седло и, пришпорив коня, беззвучно двинулся сквозь белёсую муть.  
  
      Едва заметная тропка вилась между деревьями.  
      Джироламо пустил коня шагом, напряжённо вслушивался и вглядывался вокруг себя. Спустя какое-то время увидел слабый просвет, и нос учуял горьковатый запах прогоревшего костра. Риарио поворотил андалузца в сторону редеющих стволов. Вскоре выехал на полянку с тремя крепко спящими на земле путешественниками. Облегчённо выдохнул, спешился и неслышно обошёл каждого. Затем присел на корточки возле одного из них. Несколько мгновений вглядывался в его лицо.  
      Сон человека, надо полагать, был запутанным и трудным. Тот вздрагивал, что-то мычал и иногда тихо стонал. Губы Риарио тронула лёгкая улыбка. Он осторожно опустил руку, затянутую в перчатку, и крепко зажал спящему рот.  
      — Да Винчи... — тихим шёпотом позвал он. Тот дёрнулся, резко открыл глаза, вглядываясь в тёмный силуэт над собой.  
      — Шш-ш! — легат приложил палец к губам.  
Хватка ослабла, как только маэстро узнал человека над собой.  
      — Что?.. — воскликнул художник, но спохватившись, тут же перешёл на шёпот, — что ты тут делаешь? Ты должен быть на пути в Рим!  
      — Вы непростительно беспечны! — оглядывая безмятежно спящих спутников маэстро, в свою очередь жёстко укорил граф. Не торопясь поднялся на ноги.  
      — Тебе-то что? — буркнул Леонардо, выпутываясь из плаща и садясь на расстеленной на земле кошме, на которой спал.  
      — Ты уехал без сопровождения. Я беспокоился и решил, что буду полезнее здесь, чем в Риме.  
      — Но, ты лицо Похода, — Леонардо зябко поёжился, зевнул и поднялся. — Ты должен быть в Риме.  
      — Я подумал, что несколько дней моего отсутствия никак не скажутся на общем состоянии наших дел.  
      — Неужели Сикст и синьора Черета одобрили твое решение посетить Князя Тьмы? — тихо воскликнул да Винчи, направляясь к недалёкому ручейку, спрятавшемуся в густом буреломе, чтобы умыться.  
      — Мне не требуется ничьё одобрение в принятии решений, да Винчи, — холодно проговорил граф, следуя за Леонардо. — Твои мотивы и желание помочь Походу ясны, но обращение к Валашскому чудовищу опрометчиво и опасно. Потеря тебя, как военного инженера, может плачевно сказаться на судьбе нашего предприятия. Тебе нужна более надёжная охрана.  
      — И ты решил, что ты — надёжная охрана, — усмехнулся Лео, присев на корточки перед водой. Зачерпнул прозрачную ледяную пригоршню, споласкивая лицо. — Джироламо, я не нужд...  
      Короткий сдавленный крик пронзил тишину. Леонардо вскочил, хватаясь за меч. Риарио выхватил свой. Оба напряжённо замерли, вслушиваясь. Вокруг них стояла гробовая тишина, нарушаемая лишь лёгким бормотанием ручейка в спутанных корнях.  
      — Ты слышал? — одними губами спросил Леонардо, сжимая рукоять меча и шаря глазами по заросших мхом и старой паутиной корявым голым стволам.  
      — Да, — тихо ответил Риарио.  
      Они переглянулись и, не сговариваясь, крадучись побежали обратно к лагерю маэстро. Добежав, быстро присели за большим поваленным деревом. Осторожно выглянули. В лагере никого не было. Кошмы были пусты, вещи не тронуты, но ни лошадей, ни спутников да Винчи не было.  
      — Чёрт! — отчаянно и беззвучно взвыл Лео. — Куда они делись?  
      — Я тебя предупреждал, — досадуя на неосмотрительность троицы, коротко бросил Джироламо.  
Художник в волнении вцепился рукой в холодный мокрый мох на коре мёртвого дерева.  
      — Похоже, твоих спутников пленили, Леонардо. Но, князь знает, что они были не одни. Наших с тобой лошадей тоже нет. Нас будут искать и нам стоит быть крайне осторожными, чтобы не угодить в ту же ловушку.  
Да Винчи зажмурился. Было видно, как он большим усилием воли давил в себе панику и страх за судьбу Зо и Нико.  
      — Нам надо каким-то образом проникнуть в замок, — Лео наконец-то смог выдохнуть и сосредоточиться. — Нам нужно их спасти.  
      — Мальчишку мне, конечно жаль. За время нашего путешествия я привязался к нему. Его смерть огорчила бы меня, чего не могу сказать о твоём втором спутнике. Если бы у меня возник выбор, я бы, не задумываясь, сделал его в пользу Макиавелли.  
      — Джироламо, если ты со мной, то у нас нет никакого выбора, — проронил да Винчи, вслушиваясь в темноту леса.  
      — Я с тобой, да Винчи, раз я уже здесь, но выбор я оставлю за собой.  
Леонардо быстро взглянул на графа, но встретил лишь знакомую ироническую полуулыбку.  
  
      Солнце почти встало над лесом, но его лучи не проникали сквозь чёрные кроны, словно лес был накрыт тёмным непроницаемым пологом. Ночной сумрак лишь немного рассеялся, и туман стал реже. От прелых листьев шёл тяжёлый дух свежевырытой могилы. Вокруг росли уродливые вязы, буки, клёны и ели, покрытые серыми пятнами лишайников, словно поражённые неведомой болезнью.  
      Художник и граф бесшумно пробирались среди замшелых стволов, постоянно замирая, вслушиваясь и оглядываясь. Несмотря на кажущуюся тишину, лес, лишённый привычных красок, был полон пугающих шорохов, скрипов, бестелесного хлопанья невидимых крыльев и даже торопливых непонятных шепотков, иногда касающихся их слуха.  
      Да Винчи и Риарио постоянно озирались и вздрагивали. Им казалось, что чьи-то глаза внимательно следят за ними, призрачные тени мелькают между деревьями, и кто-то преследует их по пятам.  
      — Не верю в духов, но у меня чувство, что это место буквально кишит ими, — пробормотал Леонардо, сбивая мечом клочья старой паутины перед собой.  
      — Да, место не располагает к спокойствию, — согласился Риарио, обернувшись. По спине пробежался колючий холодок. Ему показалось, что он видел тёмный силуэт человека, спрятавшегося позади них за деревом. Граф постоял, вглядываясь в заросли и сжимая меч. Но лес замер вместе с ним и ничего не выдавало постороннего присутствия.  
      Вскоре они вышли на узкую тропинку, бегущую вдоль крутого обрыва, на другой стороне которого виднелись круглые башни и зубчатые стены замка Влада Дракулы.  
      Леонардо выхватил подзорную трубу, быстро пробежался по узким бойницам окон и крепостной стене, выложенной из грубого камня. Замок казался необитаемым. Лишь под стенами колья с насаженными сгнившими трупами несчастных жертв господаря.  
      Да Винчи передал трубу Риарио и тот также внимательно осмотрел видимую часть замка.  
      — Каков твой план? — Спросил граф, возвращая трубу. — На первый взгляд замок неприступен, и попасть в него можно только по мосту через ворота. Мост поднят, а ворота закрыты.  
      — Думаю, что прежде замок надо обойти. У каждого из них есть тайный вход, который используют в случае бегства или осады неприятеля. Наша задача его найти, — ответил Леонардо и, прячась за деревьями, двинулся вдоль тропки в обход замка.  
      — Сколько у Влада воинов? Я не заметил никакой стражи на стенах. Замок охраняется?  
Джироламо бесшумно двигался за художником, так же как и тот, прижимаясь к стволам или прячась за кустами.  
      — У Влада немного воинов и немного прислуги, но не это главное. Людей можно обмануть, его псов-людоедов — нет.  
      — Псы-людоеды? — переспросил нахмурившийся граф.  
Леонардо кивнул головой, вновь доставая трубу и рассматривая замок.  
      — Это осложняет дело.  
      — Немного, — впервые улыбнулся да Винчи и похлопал свою походную сумку на боку. — Я кое-что припас для князевых зверушек, главное незамеченными проникнуть внутрь.  
  
      Весь замок обойти не удалось. Как помнил да Винчи, одна из сторон бастиона находилась прямо над пропастью, и пробраться к замку по ней не представлялось возможным. Другие стены подходили почти к самому краю обрыва, по дну которого текла быстрая и безымянная речка. Только с одной стороны деревья росли почти у самой стены, но там была угловая сторожевая башня, откуда всё вокруг замечательно просматривалось и наверняка, простреливалось.  
      Несколько часов Леонардо и Джироламо по очереди следили за замком с разных сторон, но никого не увидели. Стражи на стенах так и не появлялись, из ворот никто не выходил и не выезжал, а мост оставался поднятым. Казалось, замок вымер, и теперь там обитают только призраки. Однако Лео хорошо знал, что эта тишина и безлюдье обманчивы.  
      Они спрятались за бугром, среди высокой травы. Да Винчи напряжённо раздумывал над тем, как незамеченными проникнуть внутрь. Однако крепостные стены были слишком высоки и неприступны. Даже грубая кладка из диких камней не давала возможности взобраться по ней. Лео, присев на корточки, нетерпеливо барабанил пальцами по колену, в сотый раз оббегал взглядом башни, крепостной вал и стены. Джироламо рядом, припав к земле, пытливо разглядывал строение через подзорную трубу.  
      — Что это? — внезапно спросил, глядя куда-то вниз на дно оврага и в сторону.  
      — Где? — тут же подхватился Лео и протянул руку за трубой.  
      — Вон там. Смотри туда, — Джироламо указал направление. Да Винчи прижал окуляр к глазу и стал внимательно смотреть в указанном направлении.  
      — Это должно быть сточный слив в реку, — сказал Лео. Подробно рассмотреть он тоже не мог, мешали заросли и сгущающаяся вечерняя тьма. — Кажется, ты нашёл способ попасть внутрь.  
      — Если это слив, то там должна быть решётка. Проникнуть сквозь прутья невозможно, а пилить или сломать не получится. Это и есть твой тайный вход? Не думаю, что это удачное решение, — в сомнении произнёс Джироламо.  
      — Решётка может, есть, а может, её и нет. Надо проверить, — да Винчи засунул трубу за пояс. — Пойдём, уже темнеет, попробуем подобраться. Мы итак потеряли много времени. Я не хочу думать, что сейчас происходит с Зо и Нико.  
Риарио ничего не ответил, лишь кивнул головой.  
      Ночь вступала в свои права и тьма была уже достаточно плотной, чтобы со стен никто не смог увидеть двух человек крадущихся к краю обрыва. С большими трудностями, оскальзываясь, пробираясь через колючие заросли чертополоха и крапивы они спустились к самой речке. Вода в ней была быстрая и мутная, плеск заглушал их шаги по камням. Глубина была невелика, едва доходила до колен и Лео с Джироламо вброд перешли её.  
      То место, что разглядел в подзорную трубу граф, действительно было стоком. Узкий и низкий, зарешеченный проём у самой земли. Канавка, по которой из замка сливались грязные сточные воды.  
      — Мы не пролезем здесь, — констатировал Риарио, бегло осмотрев еле различимое во тьме отверстие внизу стены с переплетением толстых прутьев. Вода в канаве текла чёрной вязкой жижей и нестерпимо едко воняла. Леонардо ничего не сказал, лишь подобрался к самому проёму. Извернувшись, попытался заглянуть в него, но кроме темноты не увидел ничего. Риарио присел рядом. Увидел, как да Винчи вдруг решительно опустил руку в смердящий ручей, что-то нащупывая, и обрадовано улыбнулся. Джироламо вопросительно поднял брови.  
      — Ил, — коротко бросил художник. — Решётка короткая и не доходит до земли. Немного подкопать, и можно пролезть под ней.  
      — Ты хочешь, чтобы мы искупались в этом дерьме?  
      — У тебя есть иное предложение? — вопросом на вопрос ответил да Винчи, стряхивая с руки и промокшего рукава налипшие тяжёлые ошметья нечистот. — Давай, граф. Искупаться в дерьме меньшее зло, нежели попасться в руки Влада.  
      Джироламо передёрнуло лишь от одной мысли, что придётся с головой уйти в это холодное липкое зловоние. Однажды ему пришлось погрузиться в грязные воды Тибра. Но река Вечного города не была столь мерзкого вида и не имела такого жуткого запаха, да и ситуация тогда была иной. Тогда он не думал ни о какой воде, его единственным желанием было желание умереть. Он не хотел об этом вспоминать. В какой-то момент легат пожалел о том, что обратил внимание художника на эту лазейку. Возможно, что они придумали бы менее гадкий способ попасть внутрь.  
      Лео ещё раз оглядел тьму вокруг и прислушался. Он знал, что хозяин замка может появиться ниоткуда и совершенно бесшумно. Но вокруг по-прежнему стояла тишина, лишь нарушаемая звуками журчащей речки. Он отстегнул меч, снял плащ, с пояса походную сумку и подзорную трубу, положив всё вместе на сухой пятачок земли.  
      — Джироламо, помоги, — тихо произнёс он. Потом встал на колени и вновь, уже по самые плечи, утопил обе руки в вонючей жиже. Риарио судорожно выдохнул, собираясь с духом. Тоже отстегнул свой меч и снял плащ, положил рядом с вещами художника. Опустился на колени напротив. Набрал в лёгкие побольше воздуха и, не дыша, тоже погрузил руки в скользкую грязь. Рукава немедленно промокли, а кожу сразу обволокло холодной мерзостью.  
      Легат и маэстро быстро гребли из-под решётки, иногда сталкиваясь кистями рук или ударяясь о железные прутья. Они методично вычерпывали полные пригоршни, откидывая их в стороны. С каждым разом погружались всё глубже и глубже в смердящее месиво. Уже приходилось зажмуриваться и совсем не дышать, потому что с каждым следующим гребком лицо окуналось в нечистоты. Рвотные спазмы скручивали желудок и перехватывали горло. Едкая вонь резала глаза. Голова кружились от недостатка воздуха и быстрой работы. Подкоп вновь довольно быстро заполнялся натекающим илом и, всё же, когда под решёткой образовалось достаточно места, чтобы проскользнуть под ней, Леонардо шепнул «пора».  
      Набрав полные лёгкие воздуха и зажав пальцами нос, художник полностью ушёл под сточные воды. Через несколько мгновений вынырнул по другую сторону преграды, отплёвываясь и шумно дыша открытым ртом, словно пробыл под водой долгое время. Вылез из стока, вернулся и присел перед решёткой. Лицо его было черно, только блестели во тьме белки глаз.  
      — Просунь наши вещи, — велел графу, протягивая мокрую грязную руку сквозь ржавые прутья. Риарио подал сумку и трубу Леонардо, их плащи, потом передал оружие. — Ныряй уже, Джироламо, — ободряюще кивнул спутнику Лео.  
      Риарио не заставил себя ждать. Решительно шагнул в воду. Одной рукой уцепился за нижнюю перекладину решётки. Так же, как маэстро зажмурившись и зажав пальцами нос, быстро погрузился в ледяную мокрую темноту, мигом проникшую под одежду, и протолкнул тело вперёд под прутьями. Оно легко скользнуло в жирной грязи и через секунду, Джироламо вынырнул по другую сторону. Немедленно поднялся и выбрался из канавы. Он полностью промок и пропитался мерзостным запахом. Маслянистая жижа чёрными потоками сползала по одежде, волосам и лицу, и чавкнула в сапогах. Он по-собачьи встряхнулся и проморгался, освобождаясь от налипшей грязи.  
      — Образно выражаясь, спрошу — почему я постоянно оказываюсь в каком-нибудь дерьме? — процедил легат, отбросив приличия, сморкаясь и сплёвывая на землю.  
      — Я могу задать тебе тот же вопрос, касательно себя самого, — ответил Леонардо. Он сидел на камне и выливал воду из сапог.  
      Приведя себя в относительный порядок, отерев с лиц грязь, они выглянули из-под низкого свода арки, осматриваясь вокруг.  
  
      На небе появился тонкий серп луны, бледным светом посеребривший пространство вокруг. В нём едва различались внутренний двор и стены замка. Впереди, по левую руку возвышалась башня с крытой галереей на втором этаже. По правую двор терялся в кромешной тьме и там уже ничего не было видно. Ни единого огонька свечи или зажжённого факела. Окна в башнях тоже были темны. По-прежнему стояла тишина и безлюдье. Да Винчи вспомнил план замка, который просчитывал в свой прошлый приезд и понял куда, примерно, им нужно идти.  
      — Вон там центральная башня. В ней живёт Влад, — объяснил он Джироламо, указывая рукой. — Там же зал, где мы ужинали. Вон там, от неё, должен быть переход в Западную башню и в ещё один внутренний двор, усыпанный турецкими султани. Там же будет вход в высокую башню, где Цепеш держал абиссинца и откуда мы выкинули князя из окна...  
      — Выкинули из окна? — перебив, изумился Риарио, пристально вглядываясь в да Винчи. Тот лишь согласно кивнул в ответ.  
      — А ещё отравили и подожгли...  
      — И ты, после всего... _этого_ , решил вернуться и обратиться к князю за помощью?! — оправившись от крайнего замешательства, спросил граф.  
      — Ну, да. Я не говорю, что план идеален, но...  
      — Да вы все трое, безумцы! — в сердцах, но очень тихо воскликнул граф.  
Да Винчи не ответил. Поскрёб слипшуюся засохшую от грязи бородку и коротко втянул воздух носом.  
      — Думаю, — как ни в чем, ни бывало, продолжил он, — что Зо и Нико он держит там же. Нам надо в высокую башню, а значит идти нужно в ту сторону, — рассудил вслух Леонардо.  
      — Ты уверен? — помолчав и оценивая ситуацию, скептическим шёпотом спросил Риарио. Только дурак не признал бы этот план полным безумием.  
      — Нет, — помедлив ответил Леонардо, — будь готов ко всему. Особенно к встрече с князем. Любит он зрелищные появления.  
      — Не стоит предупреждать об очевидном, — раздражённо усмехнулся граф. Сомнения в предпринятой да Винчи попытке переманить Валашского государя на сторону Похода, теперь переросли в уверенность полного провала. Хорошо если, Влад просто убьёт их без долгих, изощрённых пыток.  
      В промокшей одежде ночной холод пробирал до костей, а вонь нечистот, казалось, застряла в носоглотке навсегда. Сколько ни отплёвывайся и не дыши, результат будет один.  
      Осторожно вылезли из-под каменного свода и стали красться к центральной башне.  
      Внезапно в лица ударил порыв воздуха, а вместе с ним чья-то гигантская тень накрыла их с головой. От неожиданности граф и маэстро присели и инстинктивно выставили вверх мечи. Кошмарные смутные видения заметались у них перед глазами; уродливые твари, наподобие летучих мышей или страшных птиц, стаей метнулись с облаков прямо на оцепеневших спутников. Где-то в лесу вдруг громко и душераздирающе тоскливо завыли волки, и совсем рядом раздался леденящий кровь замогильный дьявольский хохот.  
      Сердце болезненно сжалось, по коже прошёл мороз, а волосы на голове встопорщились. Риарио судорожно мелко перекрестился. Глянул на Леонардо. Тот на секунду зажмурился, выправляя сбившееся дыхание.  
      — Ничего подобного в прошлый раз не было, — пробормотал Леонардо с ужасом оглядываясь. Их окружала лишь тьма, разбавленная слабым лунным светом и дикие камни зловещего замка. Всё вновь стихло и ни одной души вокруг.  
      — «Берегитесь псов, берегитесь злых делателей… Это безводные источники, облака и мглы, гонимые бурею: им приготовлен мрак вечной тьмы…».* Гиблое место, — прошептал Джироламо, справляясь с дрожью и покрепче вцепляясь в рукоять своего меча.  
      — Пойдём, — всё ещё озираясь по сторонам, Лео потянул графа за локоть. — Не знаю, что сейчас было, но мы не должны поддаваться страху.  
      Подойдя к башне с галереей, оба двинулись вдоль стены, ведя ладонями по шершавым камням, отыскивая входную дверь. Наткнувшись на толстые деревянные створки, ещё раз оглянулись, опасаясь нового кошмара за своими спинами. Полумесяц мутно проглядывал сквозь кисею бегущий рваных облаков и по каменным плитам, амбразурам и зубцам текли призрачные тени. Темнота казалась плотной, а тишина давила на уши. Леонардо с графом вдвоём вцепились в массивное железное кольцо на двери. Тяжёлая дубовая половинка не сразу, но поддалась. Петли ржаво заскрипели, дверь приоткрылась и оба скользнули внутрь.  
      Свет совсем не проникал сюда и теперь они шли на ощупь.  
      — Стой, — мысок сапога Лео упёрся в какое-то препятствие. Художник присел и нащупал ступеньку, ведущую вверх.  
      — Лестница, — предупредил он графа. Они стали медленно подниматься. Внезапно Джироламо осознал, что сейчас им владеет одна-единственная мысль: поскорее выбраться из замка живыми и вернуться обратно на дорогу в Рим.  
      Вскоре лестница кончилась, и они очутились на галерее. Она была узкой, длинной, уходящей во тьму. Сквозь стрельчатые окна едва просачивался лунный свет. Повеяло сухим воздухом, принёсшим сладковатый запах гнили. Как бы тихо не ступали да Винчи с Риарио, звуки их шагов глухим эхо раздавались под высокими сводами. Они всё время настороженно замирали и оглядывались, ожидая внезапного нападения стражей князя. Галерея внезапно кончилась, и они оказались перед поворотом в какой-то коридор. Вновь двинулись неизвестно куда, ощупывая пространство, но только натыкались друг на друга или неровный камень вокруг. Иногда им встречались боковые проёмы, ведшие во мрак или глухие ниши.  
      Однажды они вошли и пересекли зал, пустой и заброшенный. Свет неполной луны насилу пробивался сквозь закопчённое от времени и грязи стекло единственного высокого окна. В его мутном свечении едва различалась какая-то старинная мебель, вся покрытая толстым слоем пыли и, как саваном затянутая паутиной. Горы каких-то гниющих, невыносимо воняющих останков неизвестно чего. Сквозь засыпанные вековым мусором плиты пола кое-где проросла самая настоящая трава. В бледных лунных лучах медленно плавали хлопья: то ли пыли, то ли птичьего пуха.  
      Выйдя через противоположные двери, Лео и Джироламо вновь очутились в тёмном коридоре. Через несколько шагов он повернул вправо. Ещё через несколько десятков шагов закончился, и им пришлось спуститься по узкой, крутой винтовой лестнице вниз. Леонардо вслух насчитал пятьдесят шесть ступеней. Глубоко, подумал граф.  
      — Значит, вместо того, чтобы выйти к Западной башне и второму внутреннему двору с султани на камнях, мы спустились в подземелье, — сделал вывод да Винчи.  
      — Куда мы идём? — через какое-то время задал вопрос Риарио. Он не мог понять, сколько они здесь ходили, поворачивая в разные стороны, поднимаясь или опускаясь по осклизлым каменным ступенькам. Он совершенно перестал ориентироваться, сбился, считая все повороты, извилистые коридоры и ниши.  
      — Не знаю, — услышал голос Леонардо. — Я не был в этой части замка, не видел внешнего вида сооружения, не могу дать архитектурную оценку, просчитать и сказать где мы.  
      Вокруг стояла чернильная тьма, и ориентироваться в ней могли только кошки да совы. Они попали в какой-то каменный лабиринт и у Джироламо сложилось ощущение, что они вконец заблудились.  
      — Нам стоит дождаться рассвета, вернуться в тот заброшенный зал и посмотреть в окно, чтобы определить своё местонахождение, — вновь услышал художника.  
      — Мы заблудились в подземелье, — саркастично напомнил граф.  
      — Ну, так давай найдём ту лестницу и поднимемся обратно, — возразил Леонардо. Они решили передохнуть и уселись прямо на пол. Очень хотелось пить. У Джироламо вдруг разболелась голова. Мысли рассеивались, ему никак не удавалось сосредоточиться. Сердце билось учащённо. Здесь было слишком душно и смрадно.  
      — Хорошо, только немного отдохнём, — легат чувствовал, как усталость тяжёлой волной накрывает его тело, а сознание мутится, ускользая в сон. Он с трудом разлеплял веки. Противиться этой тяжести у него не было никаких сил, и ему стало всё равно где и как он уснёт. Риарио уже третьи сутки был на ногах. Он бессильно откинулся на стену, опустил руки, вытянул гудящие ноги и закрыл глаза.  
      — Ты отдохни, а я тут разведаю, что к чему и приду за тобой, — предложил Леонардо. Сидеть на месте художник не мог, тревога за судьбу друзей заставляла искать выход. На плечо Риарио легли крепкие пальцы и ободряюще сжали его. Граф в ответ лишь промычал что-то вроде «угу, будь осторожен». Он уже почти спал. Да Винчи поднялся. Постоял, и, решив, куда ему двигаться, осторожно пошёл вперёд.  
  
\-------  
_*Изречение из Библии._


	2. Chapter 2

Проснулся граф от несильного толчка в бок. Что-то шустро пробежало рядом с лицом. Открыл глаза и вновь оказался в полной темноте. Он не знал, сколько времени проспал. Час, два или сутки. Мышцы затекли, и теперь тело неприятно покалывало, суставы онемели, позвоночник ломило от долгого лежания на жёстком ложе. Во рту и горле было сухо, зато голова прошла. На всякий случай поводил руками вокруг, ощупал камни. Рядом никого не было, только тишина и мрак окружали его. Джироламо окончательно проснулся. Сел, вспоминая, что заснул, сражённый усталостью где-то в каменном лабиринте подземелья Дракулы, а да Винчи отправился искать выход.  
      — Лео, — тихо позвал художника, но никто не отозвался. Граф был один.  
      Джироламо поднялся, опираясь на стену, и попытался вспомнить с какой стороны они пришли в этот коридор.  
      Тьма и неизвестность заставляли по-звериному насторожиться. Ведь то, чего он не мог разглядеть в этой черноте, могло стоить ему жизни. Ему и да Винчи, которому, вопреки здравому смыслу он решил всё же помочь. Беззащитным легат себя не чувствовал, но отсутствие даже крохотного огонька делало его весьма уязвимым.  
      Ведя ладонями по каменной кладке, двинулся в обратную сторону. Вскоре рука провалилась в темноту. Риарио остановился, слепо обшаривая пространство вокруг, и понял, что дошёл до очередного поворота. Шагнул дальше, прижимаясь к стене.  
      Он ещё несколько раз звал художника по имени, но в ответ не услышал ни звука кроме собственного дыхания, шороха одежды и странного хруста под подошвами сапог. Что именно хрустело под ними, Джироламо решил, что вникать не станет.  
      Вскоре стало понятно, что он здесь не один. Иногда слышался посторонний звук — пронзительный громкий писк — он наступал или спотыкался обо что-то живое и мягкое. Крысы. Джироламо вздрагивал от неожиданности и беззвучно ругался. Удивительно, как эти злобные твари не обгрызли его пока он спал? И даже ни одна не укусила. Наверное, предпочли что-то более вкусное, нежели спящий легат. От этой мысли почему-то стало совсем нехорошо. Впрочем, нехорошо могло стать и просто от голода.  
      Сколько он так пробирался, поворачивая в разные стороны, Риарио не знал. «Не хватало по одиночке здесь заблудиться! Чёрт тебя дери, да Винчи! Влияние Лабиринта помутило не только мой рассудок, но и твой, Леонардо. Иначе, чем можно объяснить эту совершенно безумную затею? Надо, надо было остановить тебя!» — опять вернулся к своим навязчивым мыслям Риарио.  
      Он почти отчаялся, когда за очередным поворотом показался оранжевый отсвет факела на другом конце длинного коридора.  
      Леонардо!  
      Граф устремился вперёд. Нога, вдруг во что-то провалилась и он, с размаху, грохоча мечом, полетел на пол. В глазах вспыхнуло, ладони, локти и колени обожгло — проехался ими по камням. Хрустнул зубами, стукнувшись подбородком...  
      Когда поднял веки, придя в себя от падения, вокруг опять была чернота. В ушах звенело и это были единственные звуки, которые слышал Риарио. Осторожно сел, потрогал челюсти и подбородок. Он был липкий и мокрый, во рту чувствовался привкус крови, но все зубы, слава Богу, остались целы. Встряхнул горевшими ладонями и попытался подняться. Ему помешало что-то тяжёлое, обхватившее щиколотку. Джироламо попробовал скинуть, но это неизвестное не отпускало ногу. Граф аккуратно ощупал сапог и ловушку. Риарио не был чувствительным и впечатлительным человеком; повидал много ужасов и пролил немало чужой крови. Даже в самые мрачные моменты своей жизни умел сохранять самообладание, но сейчас его передёрнуло от гадливости. Нога застряла между рёбер склизкого полусгнившего трупа. Помогая себе другой ногой, выдрал вторую из смердящего капкана. Кости скелета хрустнули, и останки глухо шлёпнулись об пол. Оттуда раздался сердитый громкий писк и шорох коготков разбегающихся зверьков.  
      Чьи это кости? Узника князя, чужеземца, невесть как попавшего сюда, умершего от ран воина или кого-то ещё? Возможно, этот несчастный, такая же жертва, как и граф. Также заблудился в этих бесконечных коридорах, потерял надежду, сошёл с ума и умер. Джироламо скрипнул зубами, отёр вспотевший лоб, и, на ощупь, перешагнув мертвеца, двинулся в сторону мелькнувшего отсвета.  
      Где-то вдалеке раздался стук, похожий на лязг железного засова или цепи, ударившейся об решётку. Легат замер, напряжённо вслушиваясь, но звук больше не повторился. Риарио решил, что ему показалось, а возможно, что-то уронили шастающие вокруг крысы. Однако первобытный обострившийся инстинкт немедленно подсказал — это не они. Этот кто-то или что-то бродит с ним в тех же коридорах и вряд ли этим «кто-то» является маэстро да Винчи. Сердце опасливо дёрнулось. Риарио весь подобрался и тихо достал меч из ножен. Пройдя ещё несколько шагов, с ужасом почувствовал, как что-то невесомое коснулось лба.  
      Сердце замерло и в следующую секунду заколотилось, как сумасшедшее. Дыхание перехватило. Это нечто оглаживало взмокший лоб и вставшие дыбом волосы. Граф оцепенев, постоял, не решаясь потрогать это «нечто» над головой. Поднял меч. Лезвие наткнулось на что-то податливое. Джироламо судорожно и коротко выдохнул и сделал слепой выпад клинком вверх. Тот скользнул не почувствовав никакой преграды. Джироламо ощутил лёгкое движение воздуха, словно кто-то беззвучно прошелестев крыльями, опустился к ногам. Легат до боли напрягал зрение и слух, готовясь отразить нападение неведомой сущности, но ничего не происходило. Ждал, сжимая взмокшей зудящей ладонью рукоять и сдерживая дыхание. Было по-прежнему тихо, и вдруг он опять уловил знакомый далёкий скрежет и лязг. Махнул мечом перед собой. Клинок рассёк воздух. Напротив никого не было. Джироламо сделал шаг. Нога наступила на что-то на полу. Он вновь замер, ожидая выпада или ловушки, но опять ничего не произошло. Потрогал препятствие сапогом. Что-то бесформенное лежало на полу, не подавая никаких признаков жизни. Опустил меч, поддев это «что-то» остриём. Почувствовал, что оно неощутимо повисло на кончике оружия. «Скорее, — подумал граф, — _оно_ призрачно». Только вряд ли призрак повис бы на конце острого клинка.  
      Исследовать руками Джироламо ничего больше не собирался. Тряхнул мечом, сбрасывая загадочную находку на пол. Решил для себя, что возможно это обрывок старой плотной паутины, свесившийся с потолка. И только. Потом выставил меч и двинулся вперёд в темноту.  
      Через несколько десятков шагов, наконец, увидел отсвет. Быстро и осторожно дошёл до конца коридора, выглянул и резко отпрянул обратно во тьму.  
  
      Художник упоминал псов-людоедов, но ничего не говорил о существовании химер.  
      По коридору двигалась фигура человека с факелом в руке. Вернее внешний облик существа очень напоминал человека.  
      Это было безволосое, бесполое, голое создание, отвратительного вида: неправильных пропорций, высокое и сутулое. Торс, будто сшит из частей тел совершенно разных людей. Оно имело маленький, уродливый, почти детский череп без носа и ушей, вместо которых были лишь небольшие отверстия. Массивные, похожие на жернова безгубые челюсти. Обнажённые чёрные дёсны и длинные острые зубы, превращали «лицо» в жуткий мёртвый оскал. Сквозь этот частокол свисали длинные нити слюны. Широкие мощные плечи, мускулистая бочкообразная грудь говорили о внушительной силе. Страшилище имело короткие ноги с узкими ступнями, которые заканчивались скрюченными когтистыми пальцами. Несоразмерно вытянутые руки, с тяжеловесными кистями. В одной оно держало горящий факел, другая безвольной плетью повисла вдоль тела и покачивалась при каждом шаге. Существо медленно брело по коридору. Когти на ногах скребли по каменному полу, загребали мусор и останки крыс. Существо топталось по ним, но не замечало ничего вокруг, словно находилось в каком-то сомнамбулическом состоянии и двигалось, как во сне.  
      Риарио застыл. Обратившись в слух и зрение, судорожно выдохнул, сосредотачиваясь. Что это за существо? Человек или порождение дьявола? Зажмурился, мысленно прогоняя наваждение, в надежде, что сатанинское создание плод усталости, тревог и голода, и снова открыл глаза. Ничего не изменилось. Бредущая тварь, всё же, была реальна. Граф не только хорошо видел освещённую огнём фигуру и слышал её шаркающие шаги, он чуял её запах: сырого мяса и вспоротых кишок.  
      Риарио раздул ноздри, глубоко втягивая этот тяжёлый дух и справляясь с начавшимся головокружением и подкатившей тошнотой. Запах, напомнивший ему о помрачнении собственного рассудка, о деяниях и вине, которая искупается собственной смертью.  
      Уняв бешеные скачки сердца и сбросив наплывающий кровавый морок, Джироламо вновь оглядел неведомое создание. У твари было то, что так жизненно необходимо графу — горящий факел, без которого тот слеп и уязвим в этой жуткой тьме. Свет, без которого ему не отыскать выход из этой каменной ловушки.  
      Риарио сжал меч. Стараясь ступать беззвучно и не дышать, вышел из тени.  
      Он пытался хладнокровно оценить адскую тварь, в десятке шагов бредущую перед ним. Раны, нанесённые такими зубами и челюстями — смертельны. Пальцы, без сомнения, легко сломают позвонки и рёбра обычного человека. В открытом бою такого врага сложно одолеть, избежав чудовищного удара кулака, железных когтей на ногах или пальцев на своём горле.  
      Джироламо осторожно бесшумно подкрадывался. Это было несложно, существо брело очень медленно и не смотрело по сторонам. Он почти настиг нелюдя. Свет факела хорошо освещал бугристые мышцы голого тела и выступающий острый хребет широкой спины. Риарио занёс меч для удара: под левую лопатку, в область сердца, (предполагая, что у чудовища, наверное, есть сердце), когда тварь внезапно развернулась к нему всем корпусом.  
      Махнула факелом. Сверкнув жёлтыми нечеловеческими глазами, вдруг изрыгнула из себя утробный рык. Легат проворно отпрыгнул назад, защищаясь мечом. Жуткие зубы громко щёлкнули. Из пасти во все стороны брызнула липкая слюна. Чудовище промахнулось, пальцы схватили только воздух. Коридор был узок, не позволяя тому развернуться и напасть в полную силу.  
      Монстр бросил факел и протянул к Джироламо уродливые руки, полностью открыв себя. Легат немедленно воспользовался этим шансом. Скользнув под локтем, с силой вонзил меч в грудь существа. Клинок глубоко вошёл в плоть, и из раны полилась чёрная струя. Существо дико взвыло. Однако это был не вой боли, а вой свирепой ярости и злобы. Несмотря на страшную рану, тварь кинулась на человека. Граф отскочил назад, но что-то, попавшее под каблук сапога, помешало совершить манёвр. Риарио оступился и в одно мгновение оказался под тяжестью туши, подмявшей его под себя.  
      Острые зубы лязгали перед самым лицом. Смердящий запах из пасти, и падающая на лицо тягучая жижа, вызвали приступ тошноты. Маленькие жёлтые глазки полыхали животной ненавистью. Рёбра легата трещали под невыносимым грузом. Чужая густая кровь, заливала Риарио с ног до головы.  
      Джироламо из последних сил извивался, защищая горло и лицо. Он остервенело всаживал клинок куда-то в бок чудовища. Он знал, что наносит смертельные раны. Тварь содрогалась, но лишь рычала, выла и продолжала нападать. Графа охватил животный страх и паника. Он рванулся и при этом ещё раз ударил мечом. Монстр, казалось, совсем не защищался, его целью было добраться до горла человека. Риарио предпринял попытку выколоть тому глаза, но чуть не лишился меча, когда монстр перехватил и зажал его в кулаке. Джироламо дёрнул клинок вниз и на себя, располосовав ладонь рычащей твари. Теперь граф в ярости вонзал меч уже куда попало, но однако нечисть никак не умирала. Риарио сам выл и рычал, задыхаясь, в отчаянии отбивался, защищая себя. Улучив мгновение, чудом вывернулся из-под туши. Монстр, потеряв опору под собой, по инерции рухнул на четвереньки. Риарио молниеносно вскочил и, с диким воплем, со всей силы всадил меч туда, где у обычных людей находится основание шеи. Раздался громкий хруст перерубаемых позвонков. Граф всем своим весом налёг на рукоять, вгоняя меч в тело врага. Клинок со скрипом вышел где-то под подбородком кошмарного создания и упёрся остриём в пол.  
      Джироламо остановился, выпрямился и не торопясь выдернул меч из замершего тела. Кровь густо полилась из рассеченных тканей. Голова отделилась, обнажая перерубленные шейные позвонки, и повисла, удерживаемая лишь куском кожи. Чудовище ещё постояло несколько секунд и грузно рухнуло к ногам Риарио.  
      Воцарилась тишина. Лишь в ушах слышались толчки бешеного пульса.  
      Джироламо тяжело хрипло дышал и не сводил взгляда с поверженного тела. Силы оставили его. В глазах плыли цветные пятна, сердце колотилось, как заведённое. Постоял, потом сделал несколько неровных шагов на подгибающихся ногах. С трудом наклонился и подобрал брошенный горящий факел.  
      Существо не шевелилось. Риарио толкнул тело ногой, удостоверяясь, что противник мёртв. Из-под туши ползла вонючая, чёрная маслянистая лужа и такие же чёрные брызги и потёки расплывались на стенах вокруг. Вывернутая голова смотрела на Джироламо неподвижными пустыми глазами.  
      Он поводил факелом в разные стороны, оглядывая длинный узкий коридор, обоими концами убегающий во тьму.  
      Где это жуткое создание взяло зажжённый факел? Или зажгло само? Была ли какая-то определённая цель у монстра? Куда он брёл или его брожение было хаотичным? Стоило ли графу придерживаться выбранного направления или наоборот двинуться в противоположную сторону?  
      Риарио решил идти туда, откуда чувствовался приток воздуха. Откуда, видимо, и пришло адское создание. Возможно, что там был какой-нибудь выход.  
      Ещё раз бросил взгляд на убитого монстра, перекрестился, возблагодарив Господа за спасение. Облегчённо выдохнул и пошёл в выбранном направлении.  
      Мельком подумал о том, что теперь труп останется здесь гнить навечно. Вспомнил, как в одном из коридоров нога застряла между рёбер другого трупа. А ведь это мог быть точно такой же монстр. Мысль ужаснула. Граф похолодел и инстинктивно резко оглянулся, выставив вперёд и факел и меч. «Сколько их здесь и что это за адские твари?» — спросил себя Джироламо. «Возможно ли, что встречу подобного или кого-нибудь ещё похуже? И где ж, до сих пор носит да Винчи?!» Но ответов у Риарио не нашлось. «Нужно быстрее выбираться отсюда. Надеюсь, Леонардо, ты всё ещё жив», — пробормотал граф, ускоряя шаги.  
  
      Коридоры и переходы виделись бесконечными и одинаковыми. Иногда Джироламо начинало казаться, что он кружит на одном месте или начинает сходить с ума. Несколько раз он, действительно возвращался к одному и тому же повороту. Наконец догадался каждый из пройденных поворотов отмечать знаком в виде креста копотью от факела. Художника он больше не звал, опасаясь нарваться на новую тварь.  
      Кое-где он натыкался на останки уродливых похожих созданий, истлевших или не до конца сожранных крысами. Убил ли кто химер или они умерли сами в этих коридорах, графу было непонятно и вызывало в душе растущее беспокойство. Сила убитого им монстра была велика и умер он не от ран, а от того, что Джироламо перерубил ему шею. Он осмотрел несколько найденных трупов; позвонки были целы. Риарио сухо сглотнул, боясь представить то чудовище, что сумело победить. Он опасливо озирался и, словно защитный амулет, иногда трогал своё нательное распятие под рубахой.  
      Легат давно потерял счёт времени. Коридоры, как кротовые ходы немыслимо переплетались где-то глубоко под землёй. Он плутал в них, сосредоточившись только на поиске хоть какого-нибудь выхода. От усталости и постоянного напряжения голова вновь отяжелела, и ноги будто налились свинцом. Его опять начало клонить в сон. Приходилось привалиться куда-нибудь к стене и давать телу отдых. Факел он так и не выпускал из рук. Он казался олицетворением всей жизни и в нём же сосредоточилась единственная надежда на спасение.  
      Наверное, где-то наверху сейчас светило и грело солнце. В лесах пели птицы, по голубому небу бежали резвые облака. Ветер поднимал дорожную пыль из-под копыт лошадей и колёс повозок многочисленной свиты Папы Сикста. Отсутствие графа Риарио, конечно уже обнаружили. Синьора Черета, наверняка, подняла тревогу и начала его искать. Святой Отец, несомненно остался в полном недоумении — почему и зачем его эмиссар так внезапно и тайно покинул лагерь. Напрасное беспокойство. Он ни единой живой душе не обмолвился куда и зачем направляется. Дозорные лишь видели его ускакавшим во тьму, и не более того.  
      Теперь только огонь дарил тепло, свет и некую уверенность в себе самом, заблудившемся в жутком чреве дьявольского замка. Если он когда-нибудь выберется отсюда живым, то сделает всё, чтобы вернуться с армией первостатейных воинов, чтобы сравнять это логово с землёй!  
      Бредя сквозь тьму, Риарио вновь испытал острое чувство тревоги за да Винчи. Джироламо казалось, что он уже побывал во всех закоулках этого могильника, но художник как сквозь землю провалился. Однако Риарио утешался мыслью о том, что мёртвым маэстро, он тоже не обнаружил. Граф не знал, как далеко зашёл, но очень надеялся, что не пропустил ту заветную лестницу, ведущую из подземелья.  
      Отдохнув, Джироламо заставил себя подняться и двинуться дальше. Внезапно заметил, что факел начинает выгорать; языки пламени стали меньше и круг света заметно сузился. Погрузиться снова во тьму Риарио не желал. Отчаяние придало сил, и он стал усерднее рыскать по коридорам, стараясь удержать в памяти свой путь и представить себе план проклятого подземелья. Проходя мимо очередной ниши, он машинально осветил её и заметил ещё один поворот в узкий коридор. «Здесь я не ходил», — рассудил граф. Отметил крестом поворот и решительно шагнул в темноту.  
  
      Воздух в этом месте был не таким — влажным и холодным. Под ногами что-то хлюпнуло. Джироламо наклонил факел. Слабые отсветы выхватили покрытый чёрной жижей пол. Риарио насколько возможно посветил вперёд, но там была лишь непроглядная темнота. Что или кто скрывался в ней одному Господу известно. Граф внимательно оглядел покрытые мохнатой растительностью каменные стены, выставил меч и двинулся дальше.  
      Вскоре перед ним возник тупик в виде неглубокой полукруглой ниши. За свисающими лохмами бледной фосфоресцирующей плесени виднелась низкая деревянная дверь. Поперёк толстых наборных досок были прибиты широкие ржавые полосы железа. Однако сама дверь хоть почернела и покрылась склизкой зеленью, выглядела прочной. Окажись запертой изнутри, сил одного Риарио не хватит, чтобы выбить её. Придётся возвращаться.  
      Граф ещё раз осветил разбухшую от влаги дверь. За ней вполне могла быть лестница, ведущая из подземелья.  
      Никакого замка или засова с этой стороны не было. Джироламо навалился плечом и с силой толкнул. Дверь чуть поддалась, а значит, не была запертой. Проржавевшие петли надсадно пронзительно заскрипели. Собравшись, граф сильнее ударил всем телом и ввалился в сырую темноту. Едва не упал, поскользнувшись на мокром полу. Поднял повыше факел, и стал оглядывать новое место.  
      Огонь почти не давал света. Джироламо окутывала плотная чернота и тишина. Только ощущения здесь были несколько иными. После душных, узких, низких коридоров ему показалось, что попал в огромный винный погреб или невероятных размеров склеп. Пространство показалось настолько большим, что графу на миг почудилось, что вышел на свет божий. Вернее в глухую ночь. Вздохнул свободно и даже возрадовался. Поднял потрескивающий факел, напряжённо вглядываясь, прошёл с десяток шагов вперёд. Под сапогами опять хлюпнуло. Слабое эхо принесло из тьмы звук редко падающих капель. Нет, насколько хватало света только покрытые слоем жижи плиты пола и безликие стены в плесени вокруг.  
      Риарио разочарованно огляделся. В этой безграничной, неизвестной угольной черноте потеряться будет совсем несложно. И несложно наткнуться на ещё какую-нибудь жуткую кровожадную тварь.  
      Джироламо решил вернуться и двинуться вдоль стены. Стена, при необходимости, станет защитой спины легата.  
      Огонь факела слабо освещал грубую кладку. По камням сочилась влага, пахло болотом. Джироламо давно невыносимо хотелось пить, и он готов был даже лизать мокрые камни. И только зеленовато-бурый налёт плесени на них удерживал его от этого желания. Он всё же решил поискать то место, где вода свободно капала на поверхность и хоть немного утолить свою жажду.  
      Язычок пламени внезапно резко качнулся, словно от сквозняка. Джироламо немедля обернулся назад и застыл, парализованный ужасом.  
      Из тьмы на него беззвучно надвигалось нечто потустороннее. Некий контур; туманная, светящаяся пепельным светом жуткая фигура, похожая на ожившего осьминога. Она легко скользила по воздуху. На мгновение повисла и вдруг, словно узрев что-то, рванулась вперёд.  
      Фантом нёсся прямо на графа. Щупальца — лохмотья одеяния, смахивающие на погребальный саван, развевались во все стороны. Лик — кошмарная гримаса с чёрными слепыми провалами вместо глаз и перекошенным в немом крике разорванным ртом.  
      Столкновение было неизбежным. Объятый диким страхом, Риарио не мог пошевелиться. Какая-то всевластная нечеловеческая сила подавила всякую волю, сделав его беспомощным и слабым, пригвоздив к месту.  
      Бесплотная масса стремительно врезалась в него. Граф почувствовал толчок в грудь и задохнулся. Как будто одним ударом выбили весь воздух, а вместе с ним и душу и внутренности. Не останавливаясь, призрак прошёл сквозь тело и растворился. Перед глазами сверкнули белые сполохи. Джироламо сковала такая стужа, что он весь покрылся тонкой коркой изморози. Кожа, волосы, одежда и даже меч в руке стали пепельно-белого цвета. Граф превратился в ледяную, хрупкую стеклянную фигурку.  
      Страх сдавил рёбра, крик застрял в горле — он падает! Он расколется на сотни звонких сверкающих осколков и перестанет существовать! Тьма перед ним рассеется, и за ней окажется разверзшаяся бездна хаоса и открытые настежь врата ада. Грешную многострадальную душу Джироламо Риарио делла Ровере поглотит Геенна Огненная, и он навсегда исчезнет с лица Земли.  
      «Нет!» — истошно и безголосо заорал Риарио, заваливаясь на спину. Ударился головой об стену и выпустил факел из рук. Тот шлёпнулся в жижу, зашипел и погас. Всё вокруг погрузилось в непроглядную черноту.  
  
      Время, оно такое длинное-предлинное и притом каждое мгновение, это его новая составляющая.  
      Он всё падал и падал долго и медленно. Так долго, что страх падения и смерти притупился. Теперь ему казалось, что он парил или висел, не опускаясь вниз, но и не поднимаясь вверх. Завис, застрял и всё же куда-то двигался. Было у него ощущение вязкости, засасывающей пустоты вокруг себя.  
      Открыл глаза. Перед ним расстилалась совершенно безжизненная пустыня. Ни ветерка, ни звука. Ни воды, ни дерева, ни кустика, ни даже чахлой травки. Ничего. Ночь. Холодный свет лился с мёртвых небес, серебрил почву под ногами. Посмотрел вверх. Чужие пыльные созвездия над головой — ни единой знакомой звезды.  
      Он присел на корточки, зачерпнул пригоршню песка. Это не было песком в его понимании, и не было мелкими камешками. Сухая и ледяная, скорее стеклянная пыль, переливающаяся, как ртуть. Пропустил её сквозь пальцы. Серые тонкие струйки, похожие на золу, беззвучно ссыпались с ладони.  
      Выпрямился и огляделся вокруг. Далеко впереди виднелись какие-то остроконечные тёмные возвышенности; горы или высокие холмы. Или может быть, это были гигантские руины неизвестного строения.  
      Обернулся; позади та же ровная, как стол пустыня.  
      «Место». В голове просто возникло это слово, которым он окрестил место, где очутился. Ни удивления, ни страха он не испытывал. Ни любопытства, ни желания разведать, где он. Вообще ничего. И никакой цели у него тоже не было.  
      Пошёл вперёд к виднеющейся гряде.  
      Пока брёл, по щиколотки увязая в серебряном песке, почувствовал странную тяжесть. Ощущение было едва уловимым, но отчётливым. С каждым пройденным шагом оно вырастало всё больше. Тело казалось чужим и тяжёлым. Его стало клонить к земле, словно та притягивала к себе. Джироламо не отдавая себе отчёта, опустил плечи и согнулся. Всё сильнее хотелось лечь, закрыть глаза и уснуть. Раствориться в этой пустоте, слиться с ней и перестать быть тем, кем был при жизни — Джироламо Риарио.  
      Но он почему-то всё шёл и шёл, повинуясь неведомому зову. Не зная зачем, но зная, что надо идти. Не оглядываясь по сторонам, не глядя под ноги, ни думая, ни о чём. Просто шёл и шёл куда-то вперёд, неизвестно куда.  
      Нескончаемая пустошь и слепое небо над головой сливались в бесцветную муть и ему казалось, что он тащится через серый бесконечный континуум.  
      В глазах потемнело. Он с трудом поднял тяжёлую голову и посмотрел на небо. Света мёртвых звёзд не стало меньше, это глаза подёрнула туманная пелена. Она становилась плотнее. Этот морок казался живым, зыбким, как трясина. Веки медленно слипались. Ноги всё глубже увязали в почве, он с трудом вытягивал их. Тело стремительно наливалось свинцом и Риарио, сделав ещё один шаг, рухнул на колени. Какая-то зловещая сила давила на него сверху, желая расплющить и утопить в этом ртутном серебре.  
      Джироламо не хватало дыхания. Он трудно глотал ледяной воздух. Стоя на четвереньках и уперев лоб в холодную пыль, внезапно услышал голос в своей голове. Голос что-то говорил ему. Очень знакомый мужской голос, только граф никак не мог вспомнить, кому тот принадлежит. Джироламо старался сосредоточиться, но никак не мог. Мысли ползли и путались, как тот же туман в глазах. Голос что-то настойчиво ему твердил, словно пытался вырвать из забытья. Откуда-то всплыло имя Леонардо. Он тщетно силился вспомнить, кому принадлежит это имя. Ле-о-нар-до. Попробовал по слогам произнести чужое имя вслух. Проговорить почему-то не получалось, словно разучился двигать языком. У него отсутствовал его собственный голос и не чувствовались губы.  
      Набрал очередную порцию воздуха и заставил себя глубоко вздохнуть. Услышал булькающий хрип. Отвратительный звук, словно ногой раздавили мокрую губку. Вдруг понял, что эти жуткие звуки исходят из его оттаявших лёгких.  
      «Проснись же, Джироламо! Проснись!» — требовательно просил голос в голове. «Да Винчи!» — вдруг узнал голос Риарио. Сердце подпрыгнуло, и по телу прошла живительная волна тепла. Граф пересиливая тяжесть, поднял голову. Зажмурился, замотал головой, стараясь избавиться от слепоты. Сфокусировал взгляд. Стал всматриваться перед собой в тщетной надежде увидеть художника.  
      Кое-как сел. Он сумел заставить себя сосредоточиться и теперь осознанно глядел по сторонам.  
      Джироламо внимательно осмотрел и себя. Одежда была прежней; целой и чистой. Медленно перевернул кисти рук. Они тоже были прежними; с теми же линиями на ладонях, со шрамами и набухшими венами на тыльной стороне и с подпиленными отполированными ногтями. Даже массивный серебряный перстень, знак принадлежности к Святой Церкви оставался на пальце. Не было меча на поясе.  
      Джироламо вновь стал озираться, выискивая своё оружие... и замер, поражённый внезапным открытием. Весь этот серебристо-чёрный мир, с ртутным песком под ногами, с холодом небес и беззвучием, был вполне осязаемым, но был без теней. Джироламо поднял вверх голову, ища ночное небесное светило, которое всегда образовывало тень, но того не было. Куда хватало глаз только немигающие звёзды и их бьющий по глазам свет. Он ещё раз оглянулся, прищуриваясь, но камни, что покрупнее вокруг не отбрасывали тени. Джироламо вытянул руку. Оглядел землю под собой. Свет с небес был ярким и сильным, но и рука не отбрасывала тень. Он весь не отбрасывал тени!  
      Мир, в котором оказался Риарио был... призрачным!  
      Рассудок просто возопил: «Этого не может быть! Я не умер!» Тяжесть спала с него, словно её водой смыло.  
      Он вскочил на ноги. Его вдруг охватила острая паника и одновременно опустошающая тоска. Она стеснила грудь и рвалась наружу так, что хотелось запрокинуть голову и завыть долго и протяжно. Он не хотел здесь находиться.  
      Немедленно вспыхнула следующая упорная мысль: «Да Винчи! Я должен найти да Винчи!» И только это теперь имело значение.  
      Джироламо завертел головой в поисках выхода. «Чёрт возьми, Леонардо, где ты?! Куда ты ушёл? Отзовись!» — в отчаянии крикнул граф, но крика своего не услышал. Господи, что это за Место? Где же находится он, Риарио, и откуда звал его да Винчи? «Верни меня, Господи! Я не хочу! Я не хочу здесь быть!» — взмолился Джироламо, схватившись за свой крест на груди.  
      Он судорожно глотнул сухой ком в горле и вдруг услышал далёкий посторонний звук — капающих капель воды. Решил, что до него донёсся плеск волн какой-то реки. Риарио прислушался. Звук исходил откуда-то стороны спины. Но там, куда он оглянулся, никакой воды не было. Однако капли настойчиво звонко долбили по чему-то твёрдому, и было это возле самого уха, за невидимой стеной.  
      «Скверно, когда ты не понимаешь на каком ты свете, и что происходит вокруг», — с горьким отчаянием констатировал легат.  
      «Джироламо, проснись!» — настойчиво билось в голове. «Леонардо, я здесь! Я здесь!» Джироламо отчаянно напрягся, крепко зажмурился, стараясь ощутить всего себя.  
      Открыл глаза, и очутиться в кромешной темноте.  
      В желудке разлился холод, руки-ноги свело судорогой. Риарио громко, с всхлипом хватанул ртом воздух. Сумел сесть, таращась во тьму. Сердце вновь запустилось и толчками погнало кровь по смёрзшимся сосудам. Тело закололо тысячами мелких иголок. Джироламо ещё раз огляделся. Ощутил подвальную сырость и холод. Пошарил вокруг, наткнулся на выпавший меч. Обрадовано подтянул к себе и крепко сжал, приятно почувствовав надёжную тяжесть стали. Потом привалился спиной к стене, поджал ноги и замер.  
  
      Риарио посидел, окончательно приходя в себя. Вспомнил своё решение поехать в Валахию на помощь да Винчи. Чёрный лес, замок Дракулы, запутанное подземелье и исчезновение художника. Своё отчаянное сражение с чудовищем. И жуткого призрака, который прошёл сквозь него... Графа передёрнуло от морозного озноба. Потом он где-то оказался. Но не мог сказать, что это было за место, и как он туда попал. Впал ли он в забытье, и ему всё привиделось? Или, может, призрак выдернул его из этого мира и затащил в свой? А может он и умер в тот момент, но как-то не до конца? У него не было никакой ясности на этот счёт. Грань между разумом и безумием тонка и хрупка. Он помнил, что очутился среди странной, безжизненной, ледяной, серебряной пустыни и чуть не остался там навсегда.  
      Если бы не голос да Винчи, позвавший обратно.  
      Хотел бы он узнать, _где_ ему довелось побывать и _что_ он видел. Была ли эта иллюзия или происходило на самом деле? Господь услышал его молитву — вернул в привычный грешный мир. Джироламо потрогал распятие на груди, потом поднёс его к губам. Опираясь рукой на стену, поднялся на ноги.  
      Тело было вялым и оцепеневшим, голова трещала, но он хорошо чувствовал каждую свою частичку. Слышал биение сердца и звуки дыхания. Эти привычные жизненные ощущения теперь не могли не радовать. Граф облегчёно вздохнул. Опять захотелось пить — очень так, поземному — сильно. Наконец-то сумел сосредоточиться на непрекращающемся звоне редко падающих капель недалеко от себя.  
      Он ещё раз оглянулся, ища на слух источник капели. С удивлением заметил, что тьма не была настолько непроницаемой. Её разбавлял голубоватый свет, шедший откуда-то сверху. Джироламо поднял голову и к своей радости заметил высоко над собой ряд маленьких полукруглых окон, сквозь которые проникал жиденький сумеречный свет. Снаружи брезжил день. Однако радость немедленно сменилась разочарованием и отчаянием. Добраться до окон не было никакой возможности. Граф с тоской разглядывал слепые пятна окон под потолком и вдруг вздрогнул. Ему померещилось, что в одном из них мелькнула чья-то тень. Леонардо? «Леонардо!» — громко вырвалось у него. Риарио кинулся вперёд под окна. Тень исчезла и больше не появилась. Его крик эхом разнёсся в пустоте, и вновь наступила тишина. Только капли продолжили мерно звучно падать на твёрдую поверхность. «Если это был художник, то он не услышал меня. А если это был не да Винчи, то и слава Господу, что не услышал», — подумал Риарио, покрепче сжимая меч. Снова встречаться с монстрами и призраками не было никакого желания.  
      Напрягая зрение и слух, он двинулся на звук падающей воды и вскоре наткнулся на большой кривой камень на полу. На него по стене стекали тонкие струйки. Вероятно, это была дождевая вода. Она где-то собиралась наверху, снаружи замка и просачивалась внутрь. За много-много лет капли проточили желобок в стене и круглую выемку в самом камне. На её дне собиралась неглубокая лужица. Вода постепенно накапливалась в этом подобии чаши, а потом стекала на пол, звонко щёлкая по щербатым плитам. Наверное, когда шёл дождь, вода лилась сюда непрекращающимся ручейком.  
      Риарио, не раздумывая, припал иссушенными губами к благословенной влаге. От воды не несло болотом, и на вкус она была совсем не противной. Джироламо проглатывал холодные горошины, пахнувшие мхом и железом. Пил долго, с наслаждением. Осушив углубление, ждал, когда скопится новая порция и снова выпивал большими длинными глотками.  
      Утолив жажду, умылся, тщательно стирая с лица, шеи, груди и рук остатки засохшей чужой крови и грязь. Оглядел густой сумрак вокруг себя и, несмотря ни на что, почувствовал прилив бодрости. Кошмары незаметно отступили, и граф с новыми силами собрался отправиться на поиски да Винчи. Перехватив меч, решил обойти всё помещение и найти другой выход, пользуясь слабым освещением из окон под потолком.  
  
      Помещение имело непонятное назначение и что было в нём раньше, Джироламо не мог бы сказать. Зал чем-то напоминал огромных размеров винный погреб или странный обеденный. Только никаких бочек с вином здесь не было. Ни стола, ни другой мебели. А если и была, то давно сгнила, превратившись в груды осклизлых деревяшек на полу. Как любой большой зал в замке, такой тоже имел ни один выход. А если это необычный винный погреб, то, и подавно, должен был бы вывести на улицу. Если Риарио обнаружит дверь отсюда, то она станет благословенным спасением. Ему жизненно необходим выход из подземелья наружу. Вернуться в жуткий, тёмный лабиринт было бы настоящим самоубийством.  
      Риарио собрался с духом, приподняв меч, осторожно двинулся вглубь зала. Здесь стояла ужасная вонь. Сырость и плесень покрывала все возможные места. Она буро-чёрными жирными махрами свисала с потолка, напоминая давно истлевшие паруса мёртвого корабля. Безобразными гигантскими бляшками расползалась по стенам и по полу. Сапоги Джироламо, с чавкающим звуком, иногда проваливались в скопление губчатой мягкости под ними.  
      Чем дальше заходил Риарио, тем воздух вокруг становился тяжелее, а чернота делалась почти осязаемой. Казалось, что она превращается в движущийся сгусток и тот уплотняется. «Господи, только не ещё один призрак, не ещё один!» — панически застучало в голове, а сердце тревожно сжалось. Граф очень сомневался, что без фатальных последствий для себя выдержит ещё одну подобную встречу. Проклятый замок отнимал у него жизненные силы и разум. Однако Джироламо продолжил идти; он должен найти выход, выбраться и отыскать да Винчи.  
      Всё в графе инстинктивно сопротивлялось продвижению вперёд. С растущим вокруг мраком поднимался и глубинный животный страх. Джироламо сделал ещё пару коротких шажков. Схватился за распятие, ограждая себя от дьявольщины. С опасением, пронзительно вглядывался в темноту. Всё же внял немому предостерегающему крику внутри себя и остановился. Слишком поздно. Сомнений больше не возникало, глаза не обманывались — мрак впереди приобретал некие формы и даже двигался. Он словно, обособился от остального пространства став самостоятельным нечто. Он рос на глазах, безмолвно вытягиваясь до потолка, становясь зловещей, плотной, гигантской тенью. Всевластная, всеподчиняющая злая Сила, превыше всякой человеческой вставала перед графом. Джироламо не мог оторваться от кошмарного видения — Сама Тьма сейчас возвышалась перед ним.  
      Душа легата сжалась до размеров песчинки. Ослабевшее сердце пропускало удары, готовое вот-вот остановиться навсегда, кожу покрыла липкая испарина. Ужас окутывал его помутившийся разум. Каким-то нечеловеческим усилием воли, Джироламо всё же удержал себя на краю сознания. Бежать! Бежать! Бежать, — забилась единственная мысль в голове. Джироламо готов был ринуться обратно в ту же дверь, что вела в подземелье с жуткими тварями, если бы не больший страх повернуться к Тьме спиной. Он судорожно стискивал выставленный вперёд меч, не решаясь ни двинуться вперёд, ни отступить. Ужас достиг своего апогея, когда исполинская тень внезапно качнулась в его сторону. Граф, в страхе и панике сделал шаг назад на подгибающихся ногах, как вдруг узрел своё спасение. Или, может, это была протянутая десница Божья или рука ангела, или всё, что угодно.  
      Прямо напротив него виднелась дверь из зала.  
      Его надежда на спасение была в десятке шагов, за «спиной» Тени, достаточно просто изо всех сил побежать напрямик.  
      Джироламо очнулся от парализующего волю ступора. Он успеет! Он успеет проскочить! Силы вернулись в ослабевшее тело. Риарио всем своим существом напружинился, сосредотачиваясь на этой двери. Тут же задушил в себе предательскую мыслишку, что будет, если та не откроется? Он судорожно и громко дышал, выравнивая сумасшедшие скачки ожившего сердца. До хруста сжимал челюсти, собирая оставшиеся силы и, готовясь со всех ног ринуться к заветной цели. Бежать так, как никогда в жизни бегать не доводилось.  
      «Erumpite, Domine, ad adiuvandum me respice… erumpite, Domine…»**, — как заклинание отчаянной судорожной скороговоркой пробормотал легат и стремительно сорвался с места...  
      Он не помнил, как очутился за дверью. Тот отрезок в несколько шагов до спасения просто стёрся из его памяти. Вот он стоял перед колыхающейся чёрной массой, а вот он уже за дверью. Дверь захлопнулась. Никто не ломился в неё, никто не гнался за ним.  
      Он по другую сторону. Он прорвался сквозь дьявольскую тьму и теперь в безопасности.  
      Всё кончилось.  
      Ноги отказали. Джироламо спиной, в бессилии сполз по двери на пол. Страх, наконец, разжал свои ледяные тиски и отступил. Вокруг всё поплыло и Джироламо глубоко вздохнув, закрыл глаза.  
  
\-------  
** _Поспеши, Господи, на помощь мне… поспеши, Господи... — Псалом 69_


	3. Chapter 3

Когда веки снова открылись, Джироламо пришлось вновь зажмуриться. Вокруг был свет. Риарио шевельнулся и вновь осторожно приоткрыл глаза. Сел, потёр их ладонями и огляделся.  
      Он так и находился под дверью на полу. Она оказалась выходом на лестницу, уходящую круто вверх на крытую галерею. Сквозь высокие узкие окна, которые были видны графу, пробивался пасмурный день. Глазам, отвыкшим от света, теперь даже такие потёмки причиняли боль. Джироламо сморгнул выступившие слёзы и поднялся на ноги.  
      Дверь в жуткий зал была плотно закрыта. Риарио спешно попятился и взбежал вверх по узким ступеням. Осторожно выглянул в ближайшее окно. Весь оконный ряд выходил на глухую стену круглой башни, которая закрывала обзор. Над ней лишь серое небо.  
      Вечные сумерки Валахии.  
      Хотя граф и не смог определить, в какой части замка находится, всё же наверху почувствовал себя увереннее.  
      Постояв в недолгих раздумьях, отправился в дальний конец галереи. Решил, что чем дальше будет находиться от зловещего зала, тем безопасней для него. Да и галерея должна вывести куда-нибудь.  
      Пока осторожно шёл, поминутно оглядываясь и прислушиваясь, высматривая своё местоположение в окнах, страх пережитого совсем отступил. На какое-то мгновение Джироламо засомневался, а не привиделось ли ему всё? Возможно тревоги, усталость, голод и жажда, долгое нахождение в темноте и одиночестве сыграли с его разумом скверную шутку. Однако порванная рубаха, засохшие чёрные пятна чужой крови на ней и на клинке, ссадины на руках и стылый холод внутри себя говорили об одном — весь этот ужас не мог привидеться, всё случилось на самом деле. Риарио нервно поёжился от пробравшего озноба.  
      Занятно, какое объяснение нашёл бы да Винчи, расскажи ему граф о своих злоключениях? Наверное, решит, что опять сказалось влияние Лабиринта, и граф совсем повредился рассудком. Джироламо иронично улыбнулся своим печальным мыслям. Иного, пожалуй, не стоит ожидать от флорентийского гения.  
      Но как бы там ни было, прежде, маэстро следует разыскать. После всего пережитого вместе с Леонардо, Риарио не мог позволить тому погибнуть в этом кошмарном замке. Нужно найти да Винчи и его дружков и поскорее убраться с этой проклятой земли!  
      Добравшись до самого верха, граф увидел, что лестница закончилась. Он уже собрался перейти в соседнюю башню, когда услышал чьи-то приближающиеся шаги. Джироламо тут же бесшумно отступил за угол, готовый встретить противника. Звук шагов был крадущимся, тихим и лёгким. Так мог идти только очень настороженный человек. Риарио затаился, поднял меч и стал хладнокровно ждать.  
      Шаги вскоре приблизились. Граф резко выступил навстречу, сделав выпад мечом вперёд и острие клинка упёрлось в горло человека.  
      — Ч-чёрт... — испугано выдохнул тот, инстинктивно отпрянув назад.  
Меч Риарио едва не проткнул завернувшего за угол художника. В ту же секунду взаимно распознали друг друга. Граф поспешил опустить оружие.  
      — Я чуть не убил тебя!  
      — Ты чуть не убил меня!  
      — Господи, Леонардо... — Джироламо облегчённо перевёл дух.  
Да Винчи судорожно сглотнул, потёр горло, приходя в себя от внезапного испуга, и вдруг обезоруживающе широко улыбнулся.  
      — Я рад увидеть тебя живым, Джироламо!  
      Мир внезапно исчез, остались только глаза и улыбка художника. Оглушённый Риарио стоял и неотрывно смотрел в лицо Леонардо. Графом опять овладела смесь странных чувств, которую он испытывал в мастерской маэстро, когда тот спасал эмиссара от помешательства. Тогда Риарио был истерзан своими демонами, одурманен и потерян. Леонардо был единственной связующей ниточкой с остальным миром; укрощающим безумие легата и возвращающим его с кругов ада, по которым он шёл.  
      Когда чудовище внутри затихало, Джироламо, словно просыпался. В те часы он любил наблюдать за художником, вести с ним откровенные разговоры на разные темы или часто спорить.  
      Да Винчи заполнял собой всё вокруг, и его всегда было много. Порой чересчур много. Так, что хотелось куда-нибудь спрятаться от него. Леонардо оставался эмоциональным, шумным, открытым и нетерпеливым. Постоянно что-то быстро записывал или чертил, делал лёгкие наброски или что-то искал в растрёпанных книгах и в шатких стопках пергаментов, которыми были завалены полки мастерской. Мог о чём-то сосредоточенно раздумывать, смешно морща нос и громко барабаня пальцами по столу.  
      Иногда Лео экспериментировал со всякими порошковыми смесями. Осторожно насыпал горстки на бронзовые чаши и выверял стрелку весов. Потом смешивал, пересыпал и нагревал в тигле над горелкой. Варево закипало, начинало шипеть и плеваться пеной или монотонно клокотало и булькало. По комнате могла расползтись едучая вонь, от которой першило в горле или немилосердно хотелось чихать. В зависимости от полученного результата, да Винчи мог громко радостно ликовать или отчаянно чертыхаться. Джироламо всерьёз опасался этих экспериментов и очень надеялся, что подобная гадость приготовлена не для него и не попадёт в его измученные вены.  
      Леонардо мог сосредоточенно препарировать лягушку, тут же зарисовывать вскрытые органы и попутно делать пометки в своей тетради. Порой, точно спохватившись, начинал что-то скрупулёзно высчитывать и лихорадочно выводить какие-то мудрёные формулы, брызгая чернильным пером по бумаге.  
      Или в очередной раз проанализировав состояние своего необычного пациента, стремился создать новое целительное снадобье.  
      А между делом, с точки зрения Джироламо, Леонардо мог много безудержно болтать. Обо всём подряд. Иногда это забавляло, иногда жутко раздражало. В такие моменты Риарио хотелось, чтобы да Винчи ушёл, и оставил графа в одиночестве, или немедленно заткнулся.  
      Временами художник мог быть шутливым, а мог быть пугающим. Ему часто снились плохие сны, его могли посещать видения. Джироламо, видел это сам, когда Лео оставался ночевать с ним в мастерской, бросив какое-то тряпьё на пол…  
      Джироламо отчётливо помнил глаза, голос и руки да Винчи. Касание ладоней Леонардо, его пальцы на своей коже. Его дыхание и губы возле своего лица. И тогда мир вокруг замирал, как сейчас, и вместе с ним замирало сердце легата.  
      Никогда и никого в своей жизни Риарио не подпускал к себе так близко. Никому и никогда не доверял. Разве что, Зите...  
      Да Винчи вызывал не только волнительную дрожь в графском теле, он будил в его душе какие-то глубокие, порочные и недозволительные желания. Одна часть Джироламо хотела одного, другая — совершенно другого. Он устал от обеих своих частей. Он хотел бы быть таким же цельным, как художник. Или не быть совсем.  
      Риарио вдруг почувствовал стеснение в груди и головокружение. Столь сильные, что ещё немного, и он потеряет сознание. Джироламо качнуло так, что пришлось схватиться за стену, чтобы не упасть.  
      — Джироламо?! — Леонардо бросился поддержать Риарио, но граф уже погружался в бархатную пустоту. Художник подхватил его и, не давая упасть, усадил к стене. — Джироламо, Джироламо... — ладони Лео несильно похлопывали по щекам. — Что с тобой? Ты ранен? — глухо доносился голос маэстро.  
      — Всё в порядке... — выдавил Риарио, откидываясь назад и трудно дыша. Перед глазами роились яркие точки. — Это усталость и голод. Скоро пойдёт.  
Да Винчи, присев напротив на корточки, тревожно вглядывался в побелевшее лицо спутника и ощупывал его руки и плечи.  
      — Ты весь холодный. Я сейчас согрею.  
Леонардо вынул из руки Джироламо меч. Потом взял обе руки графа, стал жарко дышать и тереть его пальцы между своими ладонями, разгоняя кровь.  
      — Не надо... отпусти, — Риарио попытался выдернуться, но художник не отпустил. Силой удерживал запястья Джироламо в руках. Ладони да Винчи были сухими, твёрдыми и горячими. Граф, из-под ресниц незаметно наблюдавший за маэстро, мелко вздохнул и перестал сопротивляться. Опустил глаза, отдаваясь во власть чужих рук, разливающемуся по жилам согревающему теплу и бегающим мурашкам.  
      — Выпей. У меня есть немного вина, — да Винчи достал из сумки плоскую кожаную фляжку и протянул её Риарио. Тот с благодарностью принял и сделал несколько торопливых глотков. Вино было горько-сладким, немного вяжущим, терпко смочило пересушенное горло. То ли от выпитого вина, то ли от того, что страхи и напряжение рассеялись благодаря чудесному появлению да Винчи и его трогательной заботе, граф почувствовал себя намного лучше.  
      Джироламо вновь закрыл глаза, погружаясь в дремотный покой. Услышал как Лео сел рядом и тесно придвинулся. Риарио ощутил тепло и крепкие мышцы под одеждой художника. На мгновение замер, но не отодвинулся и даже не пошевелился.  
      — У вина странный привкус. Ты что-то добавил в него? — спросил Риарио, отряхиваясь от дремоты.  
      — Немного тимьяна и зверобоя, мята и мёд. Скорее это укрепляющая настойка, чем вино. Тебе лучше?  
      — Да, благодарю, — Джироламо вернул флягу Лео. Да Винчи тоже отхлебнул, приткнул пробку и засунул флягу обратно в сумку.  
      — Как ты выбрался? — вновь спросил граф, старясь мысленно отстраниться от близости Леонардо.  
      — Я шёл, отсчитывая наш путь в обратную сторону. Немного заблудился, но, всё же нашёл лестницу, что привела нас в подземелье. Я решил, что вернусь за тобой, когда где-нибудь раздобуду факел. Я отметил то место, куда должен был вернуться. Когда через пару часов пришёл обратно, то знака не нашёл, как не нашёл лестницу, ведущую вниз.  
      — Как не нашёл? — изумился Риарио.  
      — Так. Как будто знак мой испарился, а лестница никогда не существовала.  
      — Ты хочешь сказать, что…  
      — Джироламо, я в своём уме, — Лео задумчиво помолчал. — Я не знаю, как такое могло случиться. Какая-то иллюзорность… Тогда я излазил всю башню: от самого низа до верха. Она построена прямо над пропастью и не имеет ни одного выхода. Это не логично, но это так. Я решил вернуться и искать выход где-то в том же подземелье. Я пошёл обратно и встретил тебя…  
      — Ни за что! — воскликнул Риарио.  
      — Что «ни за что»? — не понял Леонардо.  
      — Я ни за что не вернусь в это проклятое подземелье! — Джироламо передёрнуло от колючих мурашек, пробежавших по телу. — Если бы ты видел и испытал то, что довелось мне… Господи… — Риарио судорожно вздохнул, заново переживая свой ужас.  
      — Что там произошло? — Леонардо поменял позу и стал пристально разглядывать графа. Только сейчас обратил внимание на порванную рубаху спутника и чёрные пятна на ней. — Джироламо?  
Да Винчи за плечо встряхнул оцепеневшего Риарио, заставляя того посмотреть себе в глаза.  
      — Не подумай, что я помутился рассудком, — граф быстро облизнул губы, соображая с чего лучше начать: со своего блуждания в темноте или сразу со встречи с монстром, призраком и тенью? Решил, что повествование подряд будет более доходчивым, рассказал всё, как было.  
      Да Винчи слушал внимательно, сдвинув брови и не перебивая Риарио. Когда Джироламо умолк, недоверчиво покосился.  
      — Ты мне не веришь. Я так и предполагал.  
      — Нет, почему?.. — Лео задумчиво огладил усы и бородку. Он где-то успел оттереть засохшую грязь с лица. — Здесь я тоже столкнулся с некоторыми странными вещами. Это место полно загадок, но это ничего не значит. Есть явления, которых мы не понимаем. Необъяснимое существует, Джироламо. Пока.  
      — Пока подобный тебе еретик не докопался до истины? Хочешь опять поиграть в малого Бога? — усмехнулся граф.  
      Тягаться в спорах с художником было невыносимо трудно. У да Винчи на всё были готовые теории, а возражения графа маэстро разбивал с небрежной лёгкостью. Это страшно злило Джироламо. Он старался этого не показывать, прикрываясь иронической усмешкой. Риарио на дух не переносил их споры и разговоры такого рода, потому что всегда проигрывал их. И сейчас дискутировать с Леонардо, тем более, не собирался.  
      — Нет, я всего лишь здравомыслящий человек, верящий в факты, — продолжил Лео. — А факты таковы, и ты тому подтверждение, что у людей полно суеверных предубеждений по отношению к необычным явлениям. Не всё, что мы можем объяснить логически, чего мы не знаем — дьявольское колдовство.  
      — Ты безбожник. Твоё место в аду, да Винчи, — резюмировал Риарио.  
      — Мы оказываемся там, во что верим. Я не верю в ад, Джироламо и я там не окажусь, — с примиряющей снисходительностью улыбнулся Леонардо.  
      Легат лишь вяло отмахнулся, откинул голову и закрыл глаза. Всё, чего он хотел сейчас — сидеть рядом с да Винчи, наслаждаться его близким теплом и молчать.  
      — Нам придётся идти туда, Джироламо, — через некоторое время произнёс Лео. — Теперь будет легче: нас двое и у нас есть факелы. Мы пройдём. Нам нужно найти Зо и Нико и уговорить Влада выступить на стороне Похода.  
      Легат ничего не ответил, молча стал подниматься. Если да Винчи, однажды что-то вбил себе в голову, то останавливать его бесполезно.  
      Пространство ещё немного кружилось, но чувствовал Риарио себя уже вполне сносно.  
  
      Уже известным Джироламо путём они быстро добрались до подземелья, не встретив ничего загадочного или таинственного.  
      Лестница к двери в чёрный зал с Тенью круто уходила вниз. Ноги сами остановились на краю спуска. Сердце предательски панически заколотилось и дыхание стало прерывистым. По спине потёк пот. Граф судорожно вздохнул, глядя вниз; ему казалось, что смотрит он в собственную разверзнутую могилу.  
Вдруг почувствовал, как ободряюще сжались пальцы да Винчи на его запястье.  
      — Я пойду первым, — произнёс маэстро.  
      — Ты что, считаешь меня трусом? — Джироламо резко высвободил руку. — Да как ты посмел, да Винчи?! — в тихой ярости прошипел Риарио.  
      — Что? — Лео на секунду опешил. — Я считаю тебя трусом? — вопросительно вскинул бровь, с вызовом глядя прямо в глаза эмиссару. — Как тебе такое могло в голову прийти? Меньше всего, граф Риарио, ты похож на труса! Но мне хотелось бы встретиться с этим… явлением, глядя на него не из-за твоей широкой спины! Да, чёрт возьми, Джироламо! Ты слишком много думаешь о себе! — возмутился да Винчи. Его ореховые глаза негодующе зло сверкнули. Граф судорожно вдохнул. Леонардо красноречиво покачал головой, не спуская глаз с лица Риарио. «Да, дьявол тебя забери, художник!» — теряясь от выразительного взгляда, сердито подумал граф и отвернулся.  
      Они стали осторожно спускаться вниз по узким крутым ступеням. Джироламо не смотрел себе под ноги. Он не отрывал глаз от затылка и спины да Винчи. Сейчас он, почему-то не думал ни о Тени, ни о страхе, ни о том, что Лео обвинил его в себялюбии. Ни о том, что может легко оступиться, упасть и свернуть себе шею. Джироламо мучительно хотелось отдаться чуждому для себя чувству: пригладить вздыбленные непослушные вихры и крепко обнять Леонардо. Прижаться к нему всем телом, вдохнуть его запах, почувствовать твёрдость мышц под ладонями…  
      Лео остановился, достал из-за пояса припасённый факел. Чиркнул кремнем по стене, высекая искру. Просмолённая сердцевина немедленно вспыхнула. Свет разогнал полумрак. Художник поднял факел над головой, коротко оглянулся на графа и положил руку на ржавую скобу. Дверь поддалась, когда Леонардо потянул скобу на себя. Пахнуло гнилой сыростью. Риарио до боли стиснул рукоять меча, вглядываясь в кромешною темноту.  
      Они шагнули внутрь.  
      Мрак тут же обступил со всех сторон. Он опять казался графу шевелящимся сгустком. Вонь душила. Джироламо начал торопливо молча молиться.  
      Свет тускло освещал гигантскую завесу плесени. Она каскадами свисала с потолка, превратившись в подобие сизо-зелёных, скользких бугристых наростов с увесистыми махрами по краям. Где-то срослась в плотную холодную бесформенную массу. Казалось, что внутри у неё дремлет нечто огромное живое и смрадно дышащее. Под ногами сочно чавкало и пружинило, как будто шли по чему-то, что обладало плотью.  
      Они настороженно пробирались сквозь гнилостные жирные щупальца, которые липли к их волосам, лицам и одежде. От этих омерзительных прикосновений и ожидания любого нападения Джироламо пробивала крупная дрожь. Он с отвращением отсекал буро-белёсые скользкие отростки перед собой.  
      — Эта тень, о которой ты рассказывал, она была в этом месте? — спросил Лео, полуоборачиваясь к графу позади. В одной руке он держал факел, во второй сжимал выставленный меч, которым раздвигал склизкие тяжёлые выросты.  
      — Да, — хрипло выдавил Риарио.  
      — Но здесь ничего нет, — пробормотал Лео, обводя факелом пространство вокруг. — Только невероятно разросшаяся плесень. Я бы сказал, что здесь царство плесени.  
      — Я не солгал тебе, — процедил Риарио. Где-то в глубине души ему захотелось, чтобы эта чёртова тень встала перед ними, и художник перестал сомневаться в его здравом рассудке. Однако ничего не происходило. Они так и пробирались среди липкого сырого, удушающего мрака. Вскоре граф услышал знакомый звук падающих капель воды. Ещё через пару десятков шагов граф и художник вышли на пустые каменные плиты пола.  
      Джироламо не сдержал трудного вздоха. С одной стороны от облегчения, что кошмар не повторился, а с другой стороны от того, что Леонардо теперь будет считать его сумасшедшим. Или того хуже — лжецом.  
      — Странно, — между тем пробормотал Лео, оглядывая помещение. В окнах под потолком едва проглядывал день. Он загасил факел и засунул за пояс вместе с запасным. Риарио ничего не ответил. Отправился к каменной чаше и вновь припал к воде.  
      — Странно, — ещё раз повторил Леонардо, присаживаясь рядом, и задумчиво глядя как наполняется углубление водой.  
      — Что странно?  
      — Помнишь, я тебе говорил об иллюзорности. Я не нашёл своего знака и лестницу, что вела в подземелье. Теперь вот эта тень, которой нет.  
Риарио пожал плечами, зачерпнул горсть, обтёр лицо.  
      — Я не солгал тебе, — с нажимом повторил Джироламо.  
      — А я и не сомневаюсь в твоих словах, — без тени ехидства или недоверия ответил Лео и стал пить. — Просто… тут очень странное место… очень.  
Леонардо тоже умылся и ещё раз оглядел сумрак исполинского зала.  
      — Призрака ты тоже видел тут?  
      Джироламо молчаливо кивнул. В этот раз он предпочёл бы не испытывать судьбу и хотел бы убраться отсюда подальше и навсегда. Риарио выпрямился и вдруг застыл, глядя за спину да Винчи. Краска сошла с его лица и взгляд наполнился диким ужасом. Да Винчи подскочил и молниеносно развернулся, выставив меч вперёд.  
      В глубине зала качнулась чёрная гигантская тень.  
      — Стой, где стоишь! — громким шёпотом крикнул Лео оцепеневшему Джироламо. Сам же начал что-то лихорадочно искать в своей сумке. Наконец достал какую-то вещицу, похожую на шарик размером со сливу. Зажал в кулаке и очень медленно двинулся в сторону сгустившегося мрака.  
      — Лео… — скрипуче позвал Риарио. Да Винчи не ответил и продолжил идти вперёд. Кровь бешеными молоточками застучала в висках. Граф с усилием втолкнул воздух в стеснённую грудь. «Вернись, безумец!» — хотелось крикнуть вслед крадущемуся художнику, но голос не повиновался ему. Джироламо беззвучно отчаянно взвыл, добела стиснул пальцы на рукояти меча и направился вслед за да Винчи.  
      Впереди внезапно раздался громкий хлопок. В то же мгновение ярчайшая вспышка, словно маленькое солнце, озарила сизо-буро-чёрную стену плесени. Сотни искр фонтаном разлетелись в разные стороны и с шипением погасли. Едкий дым ударил в нос. Звук взрыва оттолкнулся от стен и гулким эхом накрыл с головой. Граф запоздало крепко зажмурился, отпрыгивая назад. Вспышка болезненно ослепила его. На какое-то время он потерял чувство реальности и очнулся от того, что чужая рука мёртвой хваткой впилась в его плечо.  
      — Джироламо! Я же сказал — оставайся на месте! Ты же мог обжечь глаза! — услышал гневный голос рядом с собой и с трудом разлепил веки.  
      — Я не мог позволить тебе сгинуть в бездне, — не отдавая себе отчёта, что говорит вслух, возразил Риарио.  
      — Нет там никакой бездны!  
      — Что? — граф вскинул голову. Оказалось, что они сидят на полу, и да Винчи держит Риарио за плечо. Джироламо прищурил слезящиеся глаза, всматриваясь в лицо Леонардо. Взгляд у того был злой и одновременно смущённый и виноватый.  
      — Прости, надо было предупредить тебя, о том, что я собираюсь сделать. Ты хорошо видишь?  
      — Что это было? — Риарио отёр ладонями бегущие слёзы, пытаясь избавиться от рези и сморгнуть плавающее чёрное пятно перед собой.  
      — Одна взрывчатая смесь. Немного магния, металлической стружки и кое-что ещё. Посмотри на меня… — да Винчи придвинулся, заглянул в глаза графа. — Вроде чистые…  
      Граф согласно кивнул, ещё не очень хорошо соображая, о чём говорит художник. Поднялся и побрёл обратно к камню с водой, чтобы сполоснуть лицо.  
      — То, что ты принял за тень, всего лишь та самая сросшаяся плесень, через которую мы с тобой шли. И ничего там больше нет.  
      — Иными словами, ты хочешь сказать, что я… — Джироламо замер, не донеся пригоршню воды до лица. Слова да Винчи больно ударили по сознанию. Выходило, что он постыдно струсил?! Граф Риарио — безжалостный «меч Господний», эмиссар Святой Церкви, проливший столько крови, как дитя испугался простой плесени?! Его даже затошнило.  
      — Господи… — еле слышно простонал Джироламо, прижимая ладони к запылавшему лицу. Так низко пасть! И перед кем? Перед да Винчи! Сделать его свидетелем собственного позора! Риарио захотелось внезапно умереть, провалиться сквозь землю, исчезнуть, но чтобы только никогда в жизни больше не видеть и не слышать художника.  
      — Джироламо, — негромко позвал Леонардо. Риарио дёрнулся, будто его жёстко коротко хлестнули.  
      — Джироламо, послушай… я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я думаю, что ты… — сбивчиво начал Лео.  
Джироламо отнял ладони от лица и вскинул голову, упорно глядя в темнеющий над ними высокий свод. Он не желал слушать да Винчи, и тот, кажется, почувствовал это. Повисло трудное молчание, только редкие капли звонко дробили тишину. Леонардо сидел рядом на корточках и нервно выщипывал торчащие нитки из швов своей сумки.  
      — Послушай… — перестав терзать лохматые кончики, наконец, продолжил он. — Когда я обернулся и увидел ту… на то, что ты смотрел за моей спиной… Признаться, — Лео помолчал, словно подбирал слова. — Это и впрямь выглядело кошмаром. В общем… я ещё никогда в жизни не пугался так, как минутами раньше. Я вправду поверил, что перед нами что-то необъяснимое и опасное.  
      Граф продолжил молчать, стараясь соблюдать хладнокровие и ничем не выдать своих мучительных чувств. Косо глянул на да Винчи — уж не пытается ли художник его утешить? Тот смотрел открыто, прямо и просто. Не было в его глазах ни капли насмешки или презрения, ни всего того, чего так боялся увидеть Джироламо. Маэстро явно не искал для Риарио оправданий, и уж точно, не собирался утешать. Леонардо действительно был бледнее обычного и заметно волновался.  
      Или может, Джироламо так показалось.  
      Риарио позволил себе вздохнуть и подняться с колен.  
Леонардо тоже поднялся на ноги, окинул взглядом стены и окна под потолком.  
      — Понимаешь, тут такое освещение, что создаётся впечатление, что там, — Лео указал пальцем во мрак зала, — есть что-то такое… необычное, а наше воображение дорисовывает картину. Мы видим, то, что мы видим…  
Он вдруг замер, не договорив, глядя куда-то перед собой. Задумчиво нахмурился, собрал пальцы в щепоть. Джироламо уже знал этот жест, когда да Винчи схватывал какую-нибудь идею или мысль, которую потом непременно озвучивал. Но в этот раз художник ничего не сказал. Ещё раз взглянул на графа и сделал попытку улыбнуться.  
      — Я рад, что это оказалось не чем-то… иным.  
      Риарио не ответил. В душе всё ещё кипела ярость от испытанного унижения, и оседало горькое признание собственного непростительного малодушия. И чтобы сейчас не говорил да Винчи, оправданий легат для себя не нашёл.  
      Напившись и умывшись, граф и художник вернулись в коридор подземелья. Леонардо зажёг факелы; один протянул Джироламо. Свет от них был сильным и ярким. Угольная чернота далеко отступила по сторонам. Они двинулись вперёд и через некоторое время вернулись к входу, который пометил копотью граф.  
      — Значит, туда мы не пойдём, — рассудил да Винчи, посветив в ту сторону, откуда пришёл Риарио. — Давай сюда.  
      И они направились в новый коридор.  
  
      Он тоже был узким, душным и казался бесконечным; усыпан мелкими кусками битого камня и ссохшимися песком. Комки хрустели под подошвами и рассыпались, взметывая пыль. Иногда проход ответвлялся в тупики и ниши. Назначение этих ответвлений было совершенно непонятно. В них кроме шныряющих крыс, чьей-то истлевшей плоти и мусора ничего не было. Джироламо надеялся найти в них скелет или труп подземного монстра, чтобы показать его да Винчи, но в этой части туннелей останков тварей почему-то не было.  
      Чем дольше они ходили, тем да Винчи делался мрачнее. Иногда он в задумчивости останавливался. Вертел головой, бормотал себе под нос. Передав факел Джироламо, огрызком грифеля зарисовывал план коридоров в потрёпанной книжке, расправив смятые листы на колене. Или внезапно срывался то в одну, то в другую сторону проверить свои догадки, потом возвращался к ожидавшему на месте Риарио. На его немой вопрос лишь отрицательно или разочарованно качал головой. Маэстро решительно не понимал логики запутанных туннелей замка Поэнари.  
      — Чертовщина какая-то! — проводил пальцем по нарисованным линиям простенькой карты подземелья. — Зачем кому-то понадобилось строить такую путаницу? Для чего?! — в сердцах воскликнул Лео. Они, сделав огромный круг, вдруг вернулись к первоначальному перекрёстку.  
      — Спроси о чём-нибудь, что попроще, — ответил Риарио. В духоте и смраде он вновь ощутил тяжесть в мышцах и сердцебиение, да и голод не на шутку давал о себе знать головокружением и тошнотой. Джироламо ногой расчистил пол от камней и сел. Пристроил факел среди обломков, привалился к стене. Выпустил из ослабевшей руки меч и закрыл глаза. Ему стало уже всё равно, выберутся ли они из проклятого подземелья или нет. Умрут от голода или их заживо сожрут вездесущие крысы. Нападут ли монстры, или объявится новый призрак. А может, сам Влад пожалует по их души и выпотрошит их прямо тут. Ему казалось, что ещё чуть-чуть, и он впадёт в летаргию — уснёт навсегда.  
      Да Винчи тоже положил факел на камни, свернул книжку, замотав кожаным шнурком. Царапнув остриём клинка по кладке, сполз рядом на корточки. Потёр ладонями потное лицо и, уткнув локти в колени, обхватил голову. Посидел, о чём-то подумав, потом полез в свою сумку.  
      — Вина? — достал и протянул фляжку Риарио. Джироламо очнулся, приоткрыл глаза и слабо кивнул.  
      — Что думаешь делать дальше? — спросил Джироламо между двух длинных глотков спасительной настойки маэстро.  
      — Где-то мы совершаем ошибку, это очевидно, — задумчиво ответил Лео, забирая протянутую обратно флягу и тоже прикладываясь губами к горлышку. — Чего-то мы не видим, чего…  
Договорить он не успел, в недрах подземелья раздался железный лязг. Риарио вздрогнул, схватился за меч и подобрался. Леонардо повернул голову на звук.  
      — Что это? — спросил он у графа.  
      — Я слышал этот звук, когда искал тебя. Засов? Цепи?  
      — Похоже на то. Пойдём-ка.  
Лео быстро спрятал флягу. Они поднялись, подобрали факелы и отправились на звук, который повторился вновь.  
      — Могу поклясться хоть чем, но когда мы с тобой шли здесь в прошлый раз, этого прохода не было! — свистящим шёпотом воскликнул да Винчи, вставая перед очередным тёмным входом.  
      — Тебе показалось. Они тут все одинаковые. Если бы мы шли, то оставили свой знак.  
      — А это что, по-твоему? — Лео сердито ткнул пальцем в закопченный камень над входом в коридор.  
Граф удивлённо вскинул брови.  
      — Но это невозможно, — растерянно пробормотал Риарио, освещая кладку и пытаясь припомнить, действительно ли они здесь уже проходили. Леонардо нетерпеливо защёлкал пальцами.  
      — К чёрту! — тихо воскликнул он, отвечая каким-то своим мыслям. — Звук шёл оттуда. Были мы там или нет, неважно. Идём.  
Лео первым шагнул в темноту, крепко сжав в руках факел и меч. Джироламо закоптил новый знак, обернулся, запоминая поворот, и последовал за художником.  
      Каково же было их удивление, когда через несколько десятков шагов коридор перегородила толстая решётка с массивным навесным замком с другой стороны. Они быстро переглянулись, насторожились и подкрались к самым прутьям.  
      — Всё-таки здесь мы не были, — утвердительно проговорил граф, слабо радуясь тому, что не сошёл с ума. Лео не ответил, лишь ещё больше свёл брови.  
      — Замок не старый, рабочий. Железо не ржавое, петли смазаны, — констатировал Леонардо, проведя пальцем по прутьям.  
      — Открыть сможешь? — указав подбородком на замок, спросил Риарио.  
      — Я, конечно не Зо, но кое-что умею.  
Леонардо из недр своей сумки выудил затейливо изогнутый железный стержень. Просунул руку между прутьями и вставил отмычку в отверстие замка. Пока маэстро, чертыхаясь, возился с замком, граф попытался рассмотреть, что находится в коридоре за решёткой. Он помнил, что после подобного звука, ему встретилось чудовище, с которым пришлось сразиться. Но, насколько позволяло увидеть освещение факелов, дальше коридор терялся в мутном сумраке. И там никого не было.  
      Наконец внутри устройства что-то щёлкнуло, и Лео поднял дужку, вытаскивая замок из скобы. Риарио толкнул железную створку, которая бесшумно поддалась. Они зашли за решётку, аккуратно сомкнули половинки за собой и Лео повесил замок обратно. Он только для виду вставил дужку обратно в корпус, не защёлкивая механизм. Кто знает, возможно, им придётся вернуться, а времени для открывания у них может не оказаться.


	4. Chapter 4

Коридор оказался не слишком длинным, и через некоторое время перед ними возникла обитая железными листами дверь. Леонардо посветил факелом, пробормотав что-то вроде «здесь тоже нет ржавчины» и приложил ухо, прислушиваясь. Но ничего подозрительного не услышал. Осторожно толкнул от себя, и они вступили в круглое помещение со сводчатым потолком.  
      Здесь царил холод и полумрак, высвеченный лишь тремя зажжёнными железными фонарями на стенах. Помещение было поделено на равное количество ниш, в глубине которых стояли большие кованые дубовые сундуки. Без резьбы и украшений, без знаков или гербов, говорящих о какой-либо принадлежности. Замки и запоры на них тоже отсутствовали. Они больше смахивали на лари, где на мельницах хранили зерно или муку. Но кому придёт в голову хранить зерно или муку в этом гнилом подземелье?  
      Леонардо и Джироламо вновь переглянулись и, не опуская мечей, начали обследовать странную комнату.  
      Кладка стен и плиты пола, как и во всём подземелье, здесь были грубыми, но в отличие от туннелей, в комнате было сухо, относительно чисто. Правда, воняло не меньше, чем во всём подземелье, но они уже перестали замечать этот смердящий дух мертвечины. Лео поднял факел выше, оглядывая темнеющий закопченный купол и фонари, и скептически изогнул бровь.  
      — Тебя что-то беспокоит? — тихо спросил Риарио, взглянув на художника.  
      — Меня беспокоит несоответствие… Чувствуешь, что тут ни как везде? Спрошу — почему?  
      Лео старательно вытянулся на цыпочках, светя факелом над собой, чтобы рассмотреть свод. Но тот терялся во тьме и ничего полезного для себя художник не разглядел.  
      — Когда мы спускались в подземелье первый раз, я насчитал пятьдесят шесть ступеней. Согласись, довольно глубоко под землёй. В коридорах духота и сушь, только в зале с плесенью было сыро, но до него лишь тридцать две ступени вниз. Он переход между подземельем и поверхностью. Окна зала расположены возле самой земли. Никогда не встречал подобного сооружения… — задумчиво проговорил Леонардо.  
      Граф кивнул, ожидая дальнейших рассуждений, однако маэстро замолчал на полуслове, опустил меч и походил по кругу, оглядывая всю комнату. Да Винчи воткнул свой факел в пустой держатель на стене и вложил меч в петлю на поясе. Освободив руки, теперь ходил вдоль ларей, внимательно разглядывая, но, не прикасаясь к ним.  
      — Коридоры располагаются на разных уровнях, — внезапно продолжил Леонардо. — Нам встречались переходы с тремя или пятью ступенями. Это может быть…  
      Достал свою книжку, нашёл в ней зарисовку плана коридоров и начал что-то задумчиво высчитывать, постукивая пальцем по грифельным линиям на бумаге. Потом скрестил руки на груди и вновь оглядел круглую комнату. Он стоял перед одним из ларей и сверлил его пристальным взглядом. Джироламо молча ждал и прислушивался к окружающему пространству. Его не интересовала архитектура и загадочность логова Дракулы. Его больше беспокоили всякие жуткие твари, бродящие вокруг и желание поскорее выбраться из этого адского места.  
      — В сравнении со всем подземельем и теми залами в башне, которые я успел обследовать… Я думаю, каким образом здесь может поддерживаться особая температура и для чего это нужно? — вдруг спросил то ли себя, то ли спутника да Винчи, убирая книжку обратно.  
      Джироламо ещё раз оглядел комнату и огромные деревянные ящики. Оба молчали — тишину нарушал только треск горящих факелов и их дыхание. Леонардо вдруг решительно шагнул к сундуку и, просунув пальцы под толстую доску крышки, с трудом поднял её. Оба непроизвольно вздрогнули от увиденного, и да Винчи чуть не выпустил крышку из рук. Из глубины на них смотрели пустыми глазницами человеческие черепа — от детских до взрослых. Хорошо сохранившихся, не тронутые тлением, с неповреждёнными костями челюстей и даже целыми зубами.  
      Риарио опустил факел, лучше осветив страшную находку. Черепов было не меньше трёх-четырёх десятков. Они были рассортированы по размерам и сложены аккуратными рядами. Джироламо вопросительно взглянул на да Винчи. Лицо того исказила гримаса из смеси отвращения, живейшего любопытства и неподдельной тревоги.  
      Леонардо опустил крышку и быстро перешёл к следующему сундуку. Джироламо последовал за ним. Да Винчи открыл второй ящик. В нём были сложены позвоночники всех размеров и изгибов в зависимости от возраста, и тазовые кости. Среди них граф и маэстро заметили хребты, при жизни явно принадлежащих горбатым карликам. Джироламо зябко поёжился, но не от холода, а от того, что ему стало совсем не по себе.  
      — Да что, чёрт возьми, тут происходит? — прошипел да Винчи, рассматривая содержимое очередного ларя. В одном ящике они обнаружили аккуратно сложенные коленные чашки и локтевые суставы. Лео открыл ещё один, там оказались кости кистей рук и стоп.  
      — Господи, помилуй! — срывающимся шёпотом воскликнул Риарио, теперь уже отступая и крестясь. — Леонардо, владелец замка — худшее из исчадий ада! Вряд ли тебе удастся договориться с ним и склонить на нашу сторону. Учитывая то, что вы сотворили в прошлый свой приезд… Я сожалею о твоих спутниках.  
      — Здесь что-то не так, — никак не отреагировав на взволнованные слова графа и закрывая сундук, сказал да Винчи. Он нетерпеливо забарабанил пальцами по деревяшке и звук сухой дробью отразился от стен. — Что-то я не припоминаю, чтобы Влад поведал нам о своём увлечении собирать и хранить кости. Мучить, пытать, лить кровь — да. Но к трупам он теряет интерес. Пойдём дальше, нужно разобраться с этим!  
      Они вышли из хранилища костей и вновь окунулись в жаркую спёртую духоту коридора. Джироламо старался удержать пошатнувшееся самообладание. У него было ощущение, что он только что выбрался из могильной ямы, куда сбрасывали трупы чумных больных во времена эпидемии.  
  
      Идти долго не пришлось, и за очередным поворотом они увидели новый коридор, освещённый рядами факелов. Да Винчи предусмотрительно вытащил меч. Они загасили свои факелы, убрали под пояса и стали опасливо и бесшумно продвигаться вперёд. Никого и ничего не встретив на пути, увидели очередную дверь. Она тоже оказалась не запертой и легко поддалась под рукой художника.  
      На этот раз комната была вполне обычной. Напоминала монашескую жилую комнатушку в каком-нибудь монастыре, без изысков и украшений.  
      Посредине стоял стол, сколоченный из грубых досок. На нём — простой подсвечник, в котором ровным высоким пламенем горели три толстые чёрные свечи и лежали какие-то пергаменты. Свечного яркого пламени вполне хватало, чтобы осмотреть всё помещение. Голые стены, старая, тёмная мебель: несколько сундуков, пара тяжёлых табуретов, громоздкий шкаф, с плотно запертыми многочисленными дверками. Полки, заваленные склянками-бутылочками с каким-то непонятным содержимым, фрагментами чьих-то костей, чучелами кошек, крыс, ящериц и мелких птиц, мутные банки, в жидкости которой плавали мёртвые змеи и жабы, чьи-то зародыши и ещё какая-то мерзость. Огарками свечей, засаленными мешочками, сухими птичьими лапками, клочьями шерсти и волос в чашках, обломками цветных камней и кристаллов, книгами, свитками и множеством других непонятных вещей. С низкого потолка свисали связки сухих трав. К тухлому запаху подземелья примешивался запах пыли и горячего воска.  
      Да Винчи осторожно потянул с полки тяжёлый фолиант из чёрной кожи. Открыл и прочёл вслух: «Фома Аквинский. Сумма теологии». Глаза его вспыхнули и загорелись изумлённым восторгом. Он жадно пролистал несколько пожелтевших страниц, потом схватил другую книгу. Раймунд Луллий, Разис, Ламберт Осерский, Абеляр, Бэкон, восхищённым шёпотом перечислял маэстро, открывая и закрывая тяжёлые инкунабулы и вороша пергаменты.  
      — Джироламо, это невероятно! Ты только посмотри, какие сокровища хранятся в этой комнате! Откуда они у Валашского князя?  
      Да Винчи торопливо шарил среди книг и свитков; открывал, разворачивал и читал вслух. Некоторые рассматривал с трепетным восторгом, как какую-нибудь редкую драгоценность, другие же досадливо отбрасывал в сторону. Он так увлёкся, что забыл об аккуратности, и чуть было не смахнул вниз склянки и чучела.  
      Джироламо цепко, мрачно и медленно оглядел содержимое полок. Он слышал имена, с таким упоением перечисленные маэстро и еретический восторг флорентийца ему был вполне понятен. И ничего странного в том, что эти сомнительные трактаты оказались у Валашского безбожника, Риарио не увидел. Господарь Влад Третий Цепеш, повелитель Ордена Дракона, князь крохотной Валахии, далёко не так прост. И его репутация жуткого кровожадного изверга проистекает не из его безумия, а из тонкого и холодного расчета устрашения своих врагов и подданных. Никто в здравом уме (кроме, конечно, да Винчи с дружками) по доброй воле не сунется в пасть нечестивого зверя, да ещё дважды…  
      Сжечь и сровнять с землёй проклятый замок вместе с содержимым и его хозяином-колосажателем! Если бы не б **о** льшая османская угроза, пожалуй, стоило обратить взор Святого Отца на этот рассадник Тьмы.  
      Пока да Винчи бурно восхищался своими находками и слишком шумел, Риарио отошёл к двери и осторожно выглянул наружу. Там по-прежнему было пусто и тихо. Граф постоял, вслушиваясь и всматриваясь в дальний конец коридора. Но ничего не нарушало мрачного спокойствия подземелья. Джироламо прикрыл дверь и обернулся посмотреть, что делает притихший художник.  
      Тот уже переместился к столу. Замерев в неестественной напряжённой позе, с подозрительной опасливостью перебирал на нём какие-то листы. Прежде они не обратили внимания на аккуратную стопку из необычной толстой бумаги чёрного цвета, лежащей возле подсвечника. Насколько заметил граф, листы были очень древними, истёртыми, с оборванными краями и испещрены множеством непонятных букв-значков и рисунков ярко-жёлтого цвета. Лео очень осторожно перебирал чёрные страницы, временами наклоняясь к ним, что-то долго и внимательно рассматривая через увеличительную линзу. Лицо его выражало неподдельное изумление, и даже некоторую растерянность.  
      — Что? — спросил от дверей Риарио, тревожно вглядываясь в побледневшего художника.  
      — Послушай… это невозможно… Но, это не может быть ошибкой! Это… это одно из трёх подлинных рукописных изданий на арабском языке, на-написанным самим Абдул Альхазредом, безумным поэтом Санаа… Аль-Азиф… зашифрованный манускрипт. Известно, что его рукописи давно утеряны и… и… — заикаясь от сильного волнения, произнёс Леонардо, широко открытыми глазами глядя на Риарио. — О, Матерь Божья… — вдруг громко выдохнул он и качнулся, словно потерял равновесие. — Если прочесть эту рукопись… Если её прочесть правильно, то можно войти во врата непостижимых миров. Получить знания о явлениях и предметах, к которым человечество придёт только через много веков… Джироламо… — ноги Леонардо подкосились, и он буквально плюхнулся на табурет под собой.  
      — Рукопись безумного Альхазреда? — переспросил Риарио. — Я видел несколько подлинных листов в Хранилище Ватикана, но… Уж не хочешь ли ты сказать… — вкрадчиво начал Джироламо. Сердце его волнительно подпрыгнуло вверх. Сделал несколько осторожных шагов к столу, чтобы лучше рассмотреть развёрнутые свитки. Глаза графа вспыхнули азартным огнём, — …что его рукопись настолько схожа с Книгой Жизни?  
      — Н-нет… нет. Это другая книга. Совсем другая… Это Книга Смерти, но в ней тоже кладезь тайных знаний. Это Некрономикон — путеводитель по той самой Бездне, которую… — беззвучно прошептал да Винчи посиневшими губами.  
      Пальцы его вдруг заметно задрожали, и стекло выскользнуло, глухо ударившись о деревянную поверхность стола. Леонардо совсем побелел и стал задыхаться. Качнулся назад, беспомощно хватаясь руками за воздух.  
      — Что с тобой? — кинулся к нему Риарио, едва успев подхватить сползающего на пол художника.  
      — Лео-Лео-Лео… — тревожной скороговоркой забормотал граф, быстро оттаскивая подальше от стола бесчувственное тело и укладывая на плиты пола. Полузакрытые остановившиеся глаза художника словно запорошило пылью. Они потускнели, превратившись в два мутных белёсых пятна.  
      — Господи, Леонардо! Нет! — в страхе и смятении воскликнул Риарио. Он не понимал, что произошло. В отчаянии встряхнул да Винчи за плечи. Но тот никак не отреагировал. Голова его безжизненно мотнулась и вновь запрокинулась назад.  
      — Очнись, Леонардо, очнись! — взмолился Джироламо. Схватил сумку маэстро, выдернул оттуда фляжку и попытался влить в помертвевшие губы несколько капель вина.  
      — Господи, прошу… прошу тебя… не надо. Не его, не сейчас… я молю тебя, Господи!  
      Мысли и чувства смялись, смешались, рождая хаос, выжигая из глаз непривычную забытую влагу.  
      Когда-то граф Риарио свято уверовал в то, что его душа чёрна и пуста, а сердце — каменный обломок. Что так и должно быть. Что он, гонфалоньер Римской Церкви — послушная, безжалостная смертоносная машина… А у машины не бывает выбора. Он верил этому и силился обрести себя рядом с Богом, но в итоге, оказался рядом с Дьяволом.  
      Пока в его судьбу не ворвался этот чёртов еретик и безбожник. Да Винчи — флорентийский гений, художник, мастер, уникум. Маэстро! Перевернувший его жизнь с ног на голову.  
      Его полная противоположность, его не выдуманное alter ego. Дерзкий, шумный, нетерпеливый, безоглядный и жизнерадостный. Умеющий так щедро дарить всего себя. Он безжалостно, вдребезги разбил холодный, изуродованный жестокостями, но такой понятный и устоявшийся мрачный мир эмиссара Святой Церкви. Да Винчи прочно завладел его помыслами, его желаниями, обнажил его душу и сердце, бесцеремонно и легко содрав с них, казавшийся железно-непробиваемым защитный панцирь. Завладел им всем полностью, без остатка. Заставил почувствовать себя совершенно другим — уязвимым, способным сожалеть и прощать.  
      Маэстро да Винчи стремительно сделался неотъемлемой частью жизни графа Риарио делла Ровере, придав ей совсем иной смысл. Они давно перестали быть заклятыми врагами, но оставались извечными соперниками и союзниками одновременно. Пусть и не всегда их соперничество или союз были привлекательными и честными, но зато всегда яркими и живыми. Эта парадоксальная странная связь стала настолько прочной, что граф уже не смог бы, как прежде прожить дня, зная, что больше никогда не увидит или не услышит художника. Что в их жизни больше никогда не будет ни стычек, ни споров, ни встреч, ни столкновения пронзительных красноречивых взглядов. Ни общих интересов и намерений, ни совместных испытаний, ни авантюр, в которые, вольно или невольно, Леонардо втянет Джироламо.  
      Он никогда и ни за что на свете не простит себе эту ужасную потерю!  
      Натянутая до предела струна в душе Риарио оглушительно звонко лопнула и, там где было сердце, стало невыносимо больно и горячо. Джироламо не смог сдержать мучительного стона.  
      — Пожалуйста, Леонардо! — пронзительным шёпотом воскликнул граф. Сгрёб да Винчи в охапку, прижал к себе. — Пожалуйста, Леонардо… — короткими быстрыми поцелуями клевал впалую колючую щёку. — Пожалуйста, Леонардо, очнись… очнись… — горячо заклинал граф.  
      Он, как завороженный смотрел на трепещущую венку на виске запрокинутой головы. И вдруг, в каком-то отчаянном необъяснимом порыве приник губами к этой просвечивающей голубой прожилке. Словно через этот тонкий ручеёк, хотел вдохнуть в художника свою жизнь. Он закрыл глаза и беззвучно истово молился, сидя на полу мрачной комнаты кошмарного подземелья в замке Дракулы.  
  
      — Что ты делаешь, Джироламо? — вдруг услышал тихий надтреснутый шёпот.  
      Вздрогнул всем телом, обрадовано распахнул глаза. Облегчённо непроизвольно выдохнул и немедленно смутился, разжав тесные объятия и едва не уронив да Винчи на пол.  
      — Прости, Леонардо… прости… я не хотел… — совершенно запутавшись и теряясь в нахлынувших противоречивых чувствах, быстро проговорил легат. Он начал пятиться назад, старательно уводя взгляд, но художник внезапно цепко ухватил его за рукав. Джироламо замер, почему-то не решаясь выдернуть руку, словно да Винчи имел над ним какую-то тайную власть.  
      — Посмотри на меня, Джироламо, — вдруг настойчиво попросил художник. Риарио не повернул головы, смотрел в сторону, не видя ничего. — Посмотри на меня, посмотри.  
      Джироламо отрицательно и как-то по-мальчишески упрямо мотнул головой.  
      — Посмотри… — да Винчи справившись со слабостью, сел. Взял Риарио за подбородок, вынуждая того повернуть голову к себе. Джироламо всё никак не мог заставить себя поднять ресницы и взглянуть в глаза Леонардо. Сердце удушливо колотилось, дыхание прерывалось. Он опять безмолвно проклинал и ненавидел себя за проявленную слабость. Взор застилала пелена стыда.  
      (Чёртов-чёртов-чёртов художник!)  
      Ему вновь захотелось исчезнуть или умереть.  
      Чужие ладони взяли за голову, мягко приподняли её и Джироламо задохнулся от неожиданного поцелуя.  
      Это был очень осторожный и в тоже время настойчивый поцелуй. Чужие мужские губы неторопливо и тщательно пробовали его на вкус. Через тонкую ткань рубашки граф ощутил, как две ладони прижались к его лопаткам. Медленно скользнули вдоль спины вниз, чуть задержались на пояснице и опустились на ягодицы. Огладили и смяли. Граф почувствовал, как в его пах глубоко и больно вдавилась чужая твёрдая плоть. Вырвался короткий глухой вздох или стон — не понял чей — его или да Винчи. Кровь бешено застучала в голове и в ушах, жаркой волной хлынула вниз живота, рождая сладостное желание. Пространство качнулось и исчезло.  
      Ошеломлённый Риарио замер, едва осознавая, что происходит. Теряя последние крупицы здравомыслия, попытался отстраниться. Ему хотелось глотнуть воздуха, очнуться, запретить, ударить… но чужие руки не отпустили, лишь ещё теснее прижали к сильному телу, и слышалось сумасшедшее громкое биение. Понял, что это биение сердца, но опять не понял чьего — Леонардо или его. Ноги предательски ослабли, и если бы Джироламо не вцепился в плечи да Винчи, то непременно рухнул бы на пол...  
      — Позволь желанию взять над тобой верх, отдайся ему, — услышал хриплый срывающийся шёпот и горячее дыхание возле своего виска. Открыл невидящие глаза, сделал глубокий судорожный вдох.  
      Руки да Винчи бережно опустили Риарио на спину. Не встретив сопротивления, начали блуждать под рубахой. Гладили, ласкали и одновременно вытаскивали полы, разводя их в стороны. Распустили шнуровку штанов, проникли внутрь, вынудив бёдра толкнуться навстречу. Ногти нежно царапали кожу, вызывая мелкие волны дрожи в позвоночнике. Проворный умелый язык казалось, проникал всюду — трогал, лизал, щекотал. Губы маэстро прикусывали его губы, шею, соски, напрягшийся живот. От этих поцелуев-ожогов, касаний влажного языка и тёплых ладоней сердце Джироламо то пропускало удары и замирало, то заполошно колотилось.  
      Он чувствовал себя пьяным, безвольно распластанным под давящей тяжестью тела полуобнажённого да Винчи. Когда чужой твёрдый член тесно прижался к его вздыбившемуся, ноющему стволу, и пальцы Лео обхватив, сомкнулись на них, Риарио окончательно перестал сдерживаться. Сдался. Утратил всякое представление о себе и действительности. Острая сладкая горячка наслаждения овладела им, ввергнув в глубины откровенной чувственности.  
  
      ...Открыл глаза непонимающе уставился в пространство. Вздохнул, возвращаясь в себя. Тут же почувствовал чьё-то тесное жаркое присутствие и непривычную тяжесть на груди и на животе. Приподнял голову посмотреть. Да Винчи крепко обнимал его, и на живот давила по-собственнически закинутая нога художника. Сам же Леонардо похоже крепко спал. Его глаза были закрыты и размеренное дыхание касалось щеки и плеча Риарио.  
      Джироламо чуть шевельнулся, чтобы высвободиться, и да Винчи тут же открыл глаза. Ореховый, пронзительный и слегка настороженный взгляд уставился в лицо легата. Риарио закусил губы.  
      — Пусти... — он попытался сесть.  
      — Ты злишься? — не меняя позы спросил да Винчи.  
Граф коротко втянул носом.  
      — Я этого хотел, — произнёс он, убирая с себя руку и ногу маэстро и садясь.  
      Сейчас он не был уверен, что хочет думать о том, что произошло между ними. Об этом он будет размышлять, когда прибудет в Рим. Если прибудет...  
      Стал надевать рубашку, заправляться и зашнуровывать тесьму на штанах.  
      Да Винчи тоже сел и стал одеваться. Он был непривычно тих и задумчив и выглядел немного виноватым.  
      — Джироламо... — начал он.  
      — Леонардо, — немедленно оборвал Риарио. — Посмотри вокруг. Кажется мы непозволительно увлеклись... Нам надо выбираться отсюда.  
      Он быстро поднялся на ноги, подобрал с пола меч, готовый двигаться дальше. Оглянулся на всё ещё сидящего на полу художника. Тот заправлял рубашку. Движения его были немного замедленны.  
      — Что с тобой случилось? — спросил Риарио, имея ввиду внезапный обморок Леонардо. Тот поднял глаза на графа, потом перевёл взгляд на стол, где всё также ровно горели три чёрные свечи и лежали пергаменты. Вздохнул, потёр ладонями лицо, приходя в себя, и встал на ноги.  
      — Похоже, что листы рукописи защищены. Они пропитаны каким-то неизвестным мне ядовитым веществом. Когда я наклонялся к ним, то вдыхал порции этой отравы. Если б не ты... — да Винчи вдруг умолк, взглянул на Джироламо, — я мог никогда не проснуться.  
      — Идём отсюда.  
      Риарио с трудом отвёл взгляд от выразительных глаз Леонардо. Ему до болезненного озноба, нестерпимо захотелось убраться из этого нечестивого места и, вообще забыть поездку сюда, как дурной сон. Нет, он нисколько не пожалел о своём решении помочь этому stronzo* в его опасной затее. Он без колебаний последует за художником и дальше, куда бы ни привёл этот путь. Но пасть от пыток Влада-колосажателя или каких-нибудь ядовитых испарений, быть загрызенным чудовищным зверем или умереть от встречи со злобным призраком, Риарио никак не желал. Такая смерть не принесла бы никому никакой пользы. Не стала бы спасением и не отмыла его чёрной души. Не стала бы искуплением кровавых грехов. К которым теперь добавились и другие.  
      Умирать неведомо зачем эмиссар Святой Церкви не собирался.  
      Джироламо чересчур поспешно шагнул к двери и не оглядываясь вышел в коридор.  
  
      Да Винчи нагнал ушедшего вперёд Риарио.  
      — Джироламо, погоди! Я... — опять начал было художник, ухватил графа за локоть останавливая.  
      — М? — немедленно остановился и обернулся легат. Он сделал это так быстро и резко, что Леонардо наткнулся и чуть не сбил его с ног. Тела их соприкоснулись и сердце Джироламо непроизвольно остро дёрнулось от этой мимолётной близости.  
      Риарио задержал дыхание и через секунду, собравшись взглянул на маэстро.  
      Выдохнул.  
      Он знал, что скажет да Винчи. Он читал это на лице художника.  
      В груди зарождалась тупая болезненная тяжесть — смесь вины, горького сожаления и обречённой безысходности.  
      Он мог бы дать обнадёжить себя, обмануть сладкими грёзами о своём замечательном вероятном будущем рядом с художником, где они предаются запретным наслаждениям...  
      Но прошлое слишком мрачно, а грехи слишком велики. Будущее — грёзы и надежды — пустые иллюзии для него. Это непозволительная слабость для гонфалоньера и эмиссара. Никакой надежды для него быть не может, потому что Джироламо Риарио не заслуживает прощения.  
      — Я могу... — да Винчи хотел было продолжить но осёкся на полуслове.  
      — Да, Леонардо — ты можешь... Я — не могу.  
      Лео изменился в лице, враз помрачнев и сдвинув брови. Замер. Граф сделал шаг назад, словно провёл между ними невидимую непреодолимую черту. На маэстро вновь смотрела до боли знакомая, непробиваемая любезно-ироничная маска — как будто о чём-то вопрошающие глаза и приподнятые в печальной полуулыбке уголки губ.  
      — Джироламо! — глаза да Винчи влажно блеснули. Он помнил этот блеск и каплю, сорвавшуюся с ресниц... «Но ты же спас меня…». Ему был невыносим этот взгляд. Он заставлял сердце легата больно страдать.  
      Граф сделал ещё один шаг назад, не переставая при этом так же улыбаться. Леонардо громко сглотнул и на секунду прикрыл глаза.  
      — Ты, прав. Нам надо выбираться отсюда, — чужим закаменевшим голосом произнёс да Винчи и стиснул кулак на рукояти меча.  
      Джироламо коротко кивнул и немедленно развернулся. Смотря вперёд невидящими глазами, двинулся дальше.  
  
      Душный коридор извивался, уходя куда-то вглубь. Под ногами опять хрустел каменный песок и мусор. Шныряли, громко пищащие жирные крысы. Факелы на стенах размывали мрак оранжевым тусклым светом.  
      Путь продолжили в молчаливом глухом отчуждении, мало заботясь о тишине и своей безопасности.  
      Когда увидели очередную железную дверь, оба машинально шагнули к ней. Столкнулись плечами, одновременно схватившись за скобу. Касание рук и тел обожгло. Оба резко дёрнулись. Да Винчи судорожно шагнул вперёд, открывая дверь, Риарио отшатнулся назад.  
      Открывшаяся картина ввела в ступор и заставила забыть обо всём.  
  
\------  
* _раздолбай, засранец (итал.)_


	5. Chapter 5

 Из открытой двери ударил жуткий тошнотворный запах. Настоящее адское зловоние. Гораздо худшее, чем во всём подземелье. Оба непроизвольно закрыли носы. Да Винчи потрясённым взором оглядывал пространство. Джироламо сделал несколько шагов следом за художником и остолбенел.  
      Комната была большой и хорошо освещалась горящими светильниками на стенах.  
С одной стороны — огромных размеров алхимический стол, уставленный разными горелками, тиглями, перегонным резервуаром, стеклянными сосудами и бутылями, керамическими и медными чашами. На нём в беспорядке были раскиданы пергаментные свитки. Посредине стояли песочные часы. Отдельно лежало завидное разнообразие алхимического инструмента.  
      В глубине комнаты виднелась закопчённая печь в форме башни. Возле неё была свалена кучка дров, из железной корзины торчали щипцы, багор, кочерга и мехи для раздувания огня.  
      Вдоль одной стены стояли непонятные зловещие агрегаты. Покрытые гарью и бурыми натёками, соединённые между собой переплетением медных и стеклянных трубок. Рядом — железный чан, внутри которого дрожала студенистая жёлто-белёсая масса какой-то гадости.  
      Здесь царил дух настоящего человеческого безумия. Абсолютное Зло всего мира.  
      Пол и стены были черны, покрыты бугристой коркой, в которой оба распознали засохшую кровь. Повсюду валялись обрезки человеческой и звериной плоти, куски кожи, шкур и костей.  
      Посреди комнаты стоял анатомический стол, на котором лежало голое мужское обезглавленное тело. Грудная клетка была вскрыта. Из разорванной кожи и мышц торчали голые рёбра. Живот вспорот и зиял чёрной пустотой; внутренностей в трупе не было. С краёв стола медленно стекали длинные нити загустевшей крови. Капли тяжело падали прямо на пол и в большой медный таз с беловато-синими кишками и ноздреватыми бурого цвета лёгкими. Отрезанная голова была закреплена в специальных железных тисках на подставке рядом. Она манила, притягивала к себе, «улыбаясь», безгубой обезображенной ухмылкой. Леонардо, как в гипнотическом трансе наклонился к ней, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. Носа на лице тоже не было. Он, как и губы был чисто срезан. Осталась только переносица, оголяющая носовые ходы. Отвратительный обритый получереп скалился крепкими, заточенными волчьими зубами, и смотрел нечеловеческими глазами. Судя по всему — кошачьими. Да Винчи с каким-то болезненным любопытством взирал на это омерзительное творение некромантии.  
      И вдруг веки на «лице» опустились.  
      Леонардо в ужасе шарахнулся назад, чуть не поскользнувшись на липком полу. «Как такое возможно?» — испуганным шёпотом воскликнул он. Было видно, каким усилием воли художник справлялся с охватившим внезапным страхом. Джироламо судорожно сглотнул кислый ком и почувствовал, как волосы на затылке встали дыбом и зашевелились сами по себе.  
      — Мясницкая безумца… — пробормотал побелевший граф, со всей силы сжимая меч. Риарио старался сохранять всё своё самообладание, но запах крови, вывороченные внутренности и разбросанные части человеческих тел давили на него. Он вновь почувствовал непреодолимо накатывающую обморочную дурноту. Перед глазами встали кошмарные воспоминания: окровавленные тела кардинала Родриго и капитана Драгонетти — дело его собственных рук.  
      Эти видения теперь только усилятся, и будут преследовать его всю оставшуюся жизнь. Вина будет расти, если от неё не избавиться…  
      — Кого же так разделали? Хотелось бы верить, что не твоих дружков, Леонардо, — наконец, подавив в себе приступ тошноты и головокружения, подал голос легат. Леонардо вздрогнул всем телом, крутанулся, быстро взглянув на Риарио. Джироламо криво усмехнулся. Он не хотел задеть художника, но слова отчего-то вышли совсем не любезными.  
      Да Винчи промолчал. Снова отвернулся, с повышенным вниманием оглядывая человеческие части тел разбросанные вокруг.  
      — Нет, это не они, — после осмотра изуродованных останков тихо ответил художник. — Трупные пятна и окоченение говорят о том, что эти люди умерли раньше нашего прибытия в замок.  
      — И кто эти люди? — спросил граф.  
      Да Винчи лишь покачал головой, и вдруг неподвижно замер.  
      — Части скелетов в сундуках в холодной комнате там, части тел здесь… — начал Лео. Он медленно обводил взглядом чудовищную мастерскую, собрал пальцы в щепоть. — Алхимические смеси, учёные трактаты там, — не оборачиваясь, указал пальцем за спину. — Частично расшифрованный манускрипт Аль-Азифа, с запретными знаниями Древних*, твоя встреча с непонятной тварью… — в сосредоточенной задумчивости перечислял он. — Послушай… Кто бы это не сотворил, он пытается оживить мёртвую плоть. Вернуть её к иной форме жизни.  
      — О чём ты говоришь? — Джироламо непонимающе и недоверчиво нахмурился. Он знал об опытах разного рода философов-алхимиков желавших вырастить гомункулуса — существо подобного человеку. Но он также знал, что все они оказались тщетными, ибо человеку не дано вмешиваться в Божье творение. Но никогда не слышал о том, что можно оживить мёртвую плоть. А в глупые россказни простолюдинов об оживших мертвяках, Джироламо не верил и даже находил их забавными.  
      В таком месте нетрудно сойти с ума и, может, разум художника, как раз сейчас и подвергся безумию?  
      — Я читал о подобных тайных опытах в… да, неважно где, — отмахнулся от вопрошающего взгляда Риарио Леонардо. Тот помрачнел ещё больше и не сводил глаз с напряжённого лица рассказчика. — Но, я смеялся над ними. Я думал, что всё это лишь глупые, досужие выдумки. Природа, всё сущее имеет свои незыблемые процессы и законы. Но что, если?.. Что всё это, — Леонардо медленно обвёл пальцем пространство вокруг себя, — говорит об обратном?! Это похоже на лабораторию такого уникума, где творятся эти невероятные вещи… Скажи, на том существе, с которым ты встретился, были шрамы или что-то похожее на швы? — да Винчи резко обернулся к молчащему Джироламо. Глаза его горели каким-то болезненным пугающим возбуждением.  
      Риарио покачал головой, честно пытаясь вспомнить, как выглядело тело монстра: — Не могу тебе сказать ничего определённого. В тот момент мне было не до этого. Скажу одно — тварь страшна в своём воплощении; не разумна, но крайне агрессивна и сильна. Устойчива к ранам, от которых человек умер бы сразу и, по-моему, не чувствует никакой боли.  
      Да Винчи прищурился, вновь обернулся к анатомическому столу с разделанным человеком, беспокойно быстро защёлкал пальцами; мысли бешено закрутились в голове маэстро.  
      — Он его создал! У него получилось…  
      — Что создал? — не понял граф. Он старался поверхностно дышать и не разжимать губ.  
      — Монстра. Химеру. Живого мертвеца! Гомункула, только не такого, как в общем представлении. У создания может быть много имён. Чёрт возьми, у него получилось! В очень извращённой форме… но, — получилось! — воскликнул художник и граф различил в его голосе нотки неподдельного восхищения.  
      — У кого? — опять не понял граф. Ему казалось, что Леонардо несёт не то, что ересь — несусветный больной бред. Думать о каких-то оживших мертвецах или о чём-то подобном Риарио не мог. Его потряхивало. Все чувства сейчас притупились кроме сильнейшего желания — немедленно выбраться отсюда. Находиться здесь становилось невыносимо.  
      — У Влада… — как само собой разумеющееся произнёс да Винчи. Взгляд его вновь привлекла голова, открывшая глаза.  
      Да Винчи в немом оцепенении вперился в адское творение.  
  
      — Браво, маэстро, — негромко раздалось позади. Послышались ленивые одиночные хлопки ладони о ладонь. По спине прошлась морозная дрожь. Сердце оторвалось и ухнуло куда-то вниз, в скрутившийся спазмом желудок.  
      Граф и художник, не желая верить своим ушам, одновременно медленно оглянулись. В проёме двери стоял сам господарь Влад Дракула. Высокий, прямой, бледный, как смерть и такой же холодный и бесстрастный. В своём длинном до пят, цвета крови кафтане с широкой меховой оторочкой на груди, и перехваченным в талии широким кожаным поясом. С тёмными длинными прядями волос, небрежно рассыпавшихся по плечам. Смотрел безжизненными глазами нелюдя, и при этом на его губах играла ироничная усмешка. За спиной князя виднелись вооруженные ратники.  
      — Заносчивый флорентийский глупец, — Влад скользнул быстрым презрительным взглядом по да Винчи. — И бастард и гончая Папы Сикста, граф Риарио, — оценивающе дольше оглядел легата. — Какая необычайная компания.  
      Лео и Джироламо молчаливо, угрюмо и в упор смотрели на господаря.  
      — Взять их, — будничным тоном отдал приказ Дракула. При этом лицо, изуродованное тонкой сеткой кровавых шрамов, осталось неподвижным. Развернувшись, двинулся сквозь расступившуюся перед ним стражу. Воины немедленно вбежали в комнату и окружили чужестранцев. Выдернули из рук оружие, грубо обыскали. Что-то лязгнуло, и граф ощутил на запястьях тяжесть железных оков.  
      Пленников грубо подтолкнули к выходу.  
      В гробовом молчании, нарушаемом только гудением факелов, звяканьем цепей кандалов и оружия стражи, последовали за хозяином замка.  
      Влад размеренным, каким-то деревянным шагом, шёл по коридорам, чуть ли не касаясь макушкой низкого свода. Похоже, что господарь отлично ориентировался в хитросплетениях своего подземелья.  
      Внезапно остановился перед глухой стеной и сделал движение рукой, будто повернул некий скрытый рычаг или колесо. Послышался скрип сдвигаемых камней, и к немалому изумлению обоих спутников в стене повернулась узкая винтовая лестница. Та самая, которую они так тщательно и безуспешно искали! Джироламо услышал позади себя выразительное «вот, чёрт» и горько усмехнулся.  
      — Удивлены? — не поворачивая головы, спросил Влад и стал неспешно подниматься по узким ступенькам. Следом ступил граф. Он почему-то сосредоточился на запылённом подоле кафтана князя и следил, как тот плавно колышется в такт шагам.  
      — Теперь-то уже нет, — буркнул Лео. Он шел позади графа, и Джироламо слышал его прерывистое дыхание и бряцание цепей на руках. — Так вот зачем этот перепад в уровнях коридоров с трёх и-пяти ступенчатыми переходами! — внезапно подал голос художник. — В стенах спрятаны механизмы поворотов. Вот почему я не нашёл ни её, ни знака, когда вернулся, чтобы спуститься сюда и не нашёл ни единого выхода из башни. Все они были спрятаны! Я говорил тебе про иллюзорность! — тихо бросил он в спину Джироламо, как будто тот начал спорить с маэстро. Риарио опять грустно дёрнул уголками губ. — И много тут таких потайных лестниц? — с долей резкости в голосе спросил Лео у Влада.  
      — Достаточно, — ответил тот. — Ведь кроме них есть ещё и скрытые переходы, чтобы подобные вам путались в моём подземелье весь остаток своей никчёмной жизни.  
      Дракула тихо злорадно хмыкнул и продолжил путь. От этого смешка кровь в жилах графа заледенела, и он чуть не споткнулся об ступеньку.  
      Совсем скоро они вышли на белый свет, во внутренний укреплённый двор замка. Риарио невольно остановился, зажмурившись и захлебнувшись от навалившегося яркого света и свежего воздуха. Но насладиться свободой дыхания ему не позволили, толкнув вперёд. Миновав двор, Влад завернул за угол, прошёл под аркой между башнями и вышел на новое пространство.  
      Перед ними открылся маленький мощёный дворик, усыпанный блестящими монетками султани.  
      — Вот, черт, — снова услышал Риарио. — Если бы не те жуткие птицы или что там напало на нас с небес, волчий вой и хохот, сбившие нас с пути…  
      Им всего-то и надо было обойти башню с другой стороны, а не искать вход. Тогда бы они не попали в проклятое подземелье.  
      — Сейчас уже поздно сожалеть, — тихо ответил Джироламо. — Наша участь очевидна и печальна, — грустно констатировал граф и опять усмехнулся. Да Винчи не ответил, а граф не обернулся. Теперь даже молиться не имело смысла, живыми отсюда им всё равно не выбраться.  
      Влад остановился возле дверей в высокую башню, обернулся к ратникам и произнёс: «Проводите друзей в их опочивальню». Затем развернувшись, отправился в другие двери.  
      — Пока не ушли! — окликнул да Винчи Цепеша. Стражи уже вцепились в локти пленников, намереваясь куда-то тащить. Дракула вновь развернулся всем корпусом, и Джироламо мельком подумалось, что князь не может поворачивать шеей. Господарь вопросительно посмотрел на дерзкого флорентийца.  
      — Где мои друзья, Влад? Они живы?  
      — Твой грязный полукровка пока ещё жив. И щенок тоже. Тоже — пока, — поднял палец и опять хмыкнул.  
Отвернулся и вошёл в тёмный проём. Да Винчи метнул вслед ушедшему хозяину замка тяжёлый взгляд.  
      — Не трогай меня! — в ярости стряхнул с себя чужие руки.  
      Пленников повели к другому входу.  
  
      Они вновь стали спускаться в подземелье и граф крепко стиснул зубы. Один из стражников открыл замок решётки и обоих втолкнули в грязную тесную клетку. Дверь с грохотом лязгнула, щёлкнул замок, и тюремщики в полном молчании удалились.  
      — Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! — в бешенстве рявкнул да Винчи. Прошёлся, туда-сюда, нервным шагом. Немного успокоившись, уселся на пол, скрестив по-турецки ноги. В бессильном отчаянии подёргал цепь кандалов. Звенья глухо брякнули между собой. Леонардо отпустил цепи, прикрыл веки рукой. Лицо его было бледно и напряжено.  
      Джироламо осмотрелся.  
      Пространство напоминало тюремное узилище в крепости Сант-Анджело. Впрочем, любые узилища похожи между собой. Полутёмные, освещённые единственным жалким огоньком факела у входа, перегороженные решётками камер. После того жуткого подземелья здесь, казалось, воняло не так скверно — лишь нечистотами и гнилой соломой. Слава Богу, не было никаких развороченных останков и скелетов или ещё какой-нибудь мерзости. Лишь слежавшаяся солома, мусор и красные точки глаз нагло шмыгающих крыс.  
      Джироламо тоже сел. Как и да Винчи, подогнул ноги. Опустил голову, бездумно рассматривая цепь, тяжело лёгшую между запястьями. У него вдруг появилось странное ощущение — такое уже происходило с ним. Однажды, граф и маэстро уже так сидели вдвоём в ожидании незавидной участи — принесения в жертву языческим богам в далёком городе племени Детей Солнца. Но тогда гений да Винчи и Божий промысел спасли их, и они вырвались из плена дикарей. Сейчас Господь опять послал им страшное испытание.  
      — Маэстро? Маэстро это вы? — вдруг послышалось откуда-то из темноты. Леонардо вскинул голову.  
      — Нико?! Нико! Где ты?  
      Он вскочил, бросился к решётке, схватился за прутья, загремев железом. В полутьме едва различалась похожая клетка напротив и в ней какое-то слабое шевеление.  
      — Нико… Как вы? Где Зо? — взволнованно спросил Леонардо.  
      — Он тут. Со мной, — голос юноши был очень тих. Говорил он с трудом.  
      — Что он с вами сделал? Зо! — позвал Леонардо, но де Перетола молчал.  
      — Он не может говорить, — ответил Никколо и в его голосе слышались напряжение и слёзы.  
      — Почему? — подозрительно спросил да Винчи и снова вцепился руками в прутья.  
      — Он без сознания. Они… Влад, он… — Макиавелли всхлипнул. — Влад пытал его.  
      — Не-ет, — в отчаянии выдохнул Леонардо и судорожно тряхнул прутья. — А ты? Что он с тобой сделал?  
      — Я — ничего… Он не трогал меня, просто заставлял смотреть…  
      Да Винчи зарычал и с ненавистью ударил ногой по решетке. Грязно зло выругался. Упёрся лбом в прутья, тяжело шумно дыша, и вновь закрыл глаза, стараясь прийти в себя.  
      — Успокойся, Леонардо. Выражая таким образом свою ярость, ты своим товарищам не поможешь. Возможно, князь передумает убивать нас. Нужно подумать, как можно исправить ситуацию. Конечно, избегая твоих обычных способов, — как можно благожелательней сказал Риарио, в душе ясно понимая всю тщетность надежды. Цепеш — зверь, с ним невозможно договориться, но видеть столь искренние терзания Леонардо было мучительно.  
      — Граф Риарио? Вы тоже здесь? — услышал из темноты удивлённый тихий голос юного Макиавелли.  
      — Да, Нико. Ты удивлён?  
      — Немного, — помолчав ответил тот.  
      Повисла долгая тишина.  
      — Нико, — вновь обратился Лео к другу, — вы сообщили Владу о цели приезда?  
      — Да, маэстро. Но Дракул не стал нас слушать. Сказал, что мы зря пришли со своими извинениями. И припомнил нам прошлый приезд. То, что мы освободили абиссинца и хотели его убить. И то, что Зо украл у князя монету…  
Джироламо, услышав слова юноши, не выдержал и фыркнул.  
      — Лео, я кажется, тебе говорил уже, что вы все трое безумны.  
      Да Винчи помолчал, отпустил прутья и полуобернулся.  
      — Что же тогда делаешь здесь ты, гонфалоньер? — в свою очередь задал вопрос Лео, косо взглянув на спутника.  
      Уголки губ Риарио чуть дрогнули. Он не сомневался, что ответ на свой вопрос художник прекрасно знает, только не дождётся, чтобы граф признался вслух. Джироламо поднялся, отошёл немного в сторону и лёг на кучку вонючей соломы. Попытался отстраниться от действительности и предался своим невесёлым мыслям. Какое-то время он ещё слышал, как о чём-то тихо переговаривались да Винчи и Макиавелли и незаметно для себя провалился в тревожный тяжёлый сон.  
  
      Джироламо снился лабиринт из тёмных, таящих опасность коридоров. Бежал по ним, утопая по колено в чёрной липкой жидкости — во сне он точно знал, что это кровь — и сам был перемазан ею с ног до головы. И был он почему-то голым и безоружным. Он прятался в этих пустых узких проходах. Убегал от оживших изуродованных трупов, которые по пятам преследовали его. Они вылезали из стен, поднимались перед ним из чёрной жижи, спускались с потолка. Тянули к нему руки, пытаясь схватить и задушить. Смотрели мёртвыми глазами и молчаливо вопрошали: «Зачем ты убил нас, Джироламо? Зачем ты убил нас?» Граф шарахался из стороны в сторону, с отвращением отпихивал от себя гнилую скользкую мертвечину. Сердце бешено колотилось, стиснутое ужасом. Низкие своды и стены давили со всех сторон, и он никак не мог найти выход из кошмарных тупиков…  
      Проснулся граф от металлического скрежета. Ему показалось, что он всё ещё в коридоре и звук разносится в пустоте, отражаясь от каменных стен.  
      — Эй, ты и ты, — послышался грубый голос стража. — Вставайте, вас требует к себе государь Валахии!  
      Джироламо с трудом разогнул затёкшее тело и сонно озирался. Да Винчи тоже спал, свернувшись калачиком на гнилой соломе недалеко от легата.  
      — Шевелись, — сапог чувствительно пихнул графа в бок. Риарио лишь беззвучно ощерился. Медленно поднялся и смерил стража убийственно тяжёлым взглядом. Будь он свободен, уже бы свернул тюремщику шею. Воин криво усмехнулся, поймав взгляд пленника и шагнул к выходу из камеры.  
      — Маэстро... — послышался взволнованный голос Макиавелли. Граф различил белое лицо с запавшими глазами, в тревоге и страхе приникшее к прутьям.  
      — Всё хорошо, Нико, — сомнительно уверенным тоном произнёс да Винчи. Видя не верящие, полные ужаса глаза юного друга, Лео сделал попытку ободряюще улыбнуться. Граф тоже постарался, чтобы его улыбка, адресованная перепуганному мальчишке, выглядела как можно более, успокаивающей.  
  
      Их вывели из подземелья.  
      Был день, но солнце так и не смогло пробить туманную хмарь над горным замком. Слепым мутным диском оно виднелось где-то в высоте серого неба.  
      Джироламо опять стал глубоко размеренно дышать, прочищая лёгкие.  
      Пленникам приказали идти к высокой башне. Когда стали подниматься по крутой винтовой лестнице вверх, да Винчи негромко заговорил с Риарио: — Я знаю, куда нас ведут. Но, я не понимаю — зачем.  
      Леонардо полуобернулся к идущему позади Джироламо. Взгляд маэстро был немного растерян и встревожен.  
      — Уверуй в свою удачу, художник, ведь сейчас мы в самом сердце Тьмы. Противиться неизбежного глупо.  
      — Ты о чём? — совершенно не понял Лео. Он попытался заглянуть спутнику в глаза и прочитать в них то, чего граф не договорил. Но Джироламо увёл взгляд в сторону, не позволив Лео заглянуть себе в душу. Не глядя на да Винчи, стал подниматься выше, потеснив того к стене. Плечо и локоть задели грудь и живот художника. Риарио уловил близкий запах Леонардо — пот и пряный мускус. Сердце на миг сладко и больно замерло. Затаил дыхание, напоследок запечатывая этот краткий миг в своей памяти.  
      Ступая на верхние камни замковой лестницы, Риарио вдруг явственно ощутил их ступеньками эшафота, уводящими за черту откуда никогда не возвращаются и горько усмехнулся этому тоскливому ощущению.  
  
\------  
* _Понятие из книги Мёртвых. «Древние были, есть и будут. До рождения человека пришли Они с темных звезд, незримые и внушающие отвращение, спустились они на первозданную землю». Так создатель Некрономикона называл пришельцев (возможно инопланетян), которые принесли и позже передали знания человечеству._


	6. Chapter 6

 Поднявшись до конца лестницы, вышли на открытую террасу. В лицо ударил порыв ветра, наполненный запахами влажного леса, густо покрывающим склоны вокруг. За широким парапетом угадывалась глубокая пропасть, на дне которой протекала река. Впереди, в туманной дымке едва различались далёкие горные хребты.   
      К немалому удивлению обоих узников на террасе был накрыт обеденный стол. Над полными глубокими тарелками с чем-то вкусно пахнущим поднимался пар. На большом резном блюде лежали куски свежеиспечённого хлеба, розовобокие яблоки, груши и сизые сливы. В середине стояла пузатая бутыль из тёмного стекла.   
      От вида и запаха горячей еды желудок свернулся голодным спазмом и даже перед глазами поплыло.  
      — Прошу, присоединяйтесь к моей трапезе.  
      Влад, сидевший во главе стола, сделал широкий, приглашающий жест. Потом приказал снять с пленников оковы.   
  
      Кровавая молва гласила — иногда, прежде чем казнить, государь Валахии щедро угощал. Говорят, князь даже устраивал пиры приезжим гостям в «садах смерти» — среди насаженных на кол, да и сам там любил отобедать.  
  
      Джироламо сделал шаг вперёд и судорожно сглотнул от жуткой картины, открывшейся за спиной правителя. В каменные плиты был вделан невысокий кол, на который был насажен окровавленный человек. Почерневшее от крови остриё торчало из спины казнённого. Тело безжизненно свесилось на один бок, кисти рук почти касались пола. У человека отсутствовала часть черепной коробки, и в зияющей ране виднелась кровавая мешанина открытого мозга.  
      Дракула, внимательно наблюдавший за побледневшими пленниками, снисходительно растянул губы в подобии улыбки.  
      Внутри всё сжалось в тягостном зловещем предчувствии. Накрытый стол — лишь начало мучительных испытаний и ожидания смерти, как избавления.  
      Не об этом ли ты просил Господа в своих молитвах, ища покаяния и прощения за грехи свои, подумал Джироламо, садясь за стол.  
      — Богатый стол, — соблюдая формальную учтивость, холодно произнёс да Винчи.  
      Джироламо оторвал взгляд от человека на колу, который к его ужасу, был ещё жив. По телу прошла крупная болезненная дрожь. Легат невольно попросил Господа смилостивиться над несчастным — послать тому скорейшую смерть.  
      — Угощайтесь, ведь вы наверняка голодны, — между тем промолвил господарь.  
      Леонардо не спускал мрачного и цепкого взгляда с хозяина стола. Потом взял и нервно покрутил в пальцах ложку. Зачерпнул густую похлёбку и решительно отправил ложку в рот. Пожевал, проглотил. Лицо да Винчи осталось подчёркнуто бесстрастным, и он сделал ещё один демонстративный глоток.  
      Влад, наблюдавший за маэстро, громко хмыкнул и перевёл взгляд на другого гостя.  
      Риарио стиснул в пальцах свою ложку. Он неприязненно и подозрительно разглядывал содержимое посудины перед собой. Легат был наслышан, что Валашский нелюдь не брезговал человечиной. Кто знает, может куски мяса, видневшиеся в похлёбке, когда-то были чьим-то телом? Джироламо угрюмо глянул на сидящего напротив настороженного Леонардо. Каким бы ни был голод, но легат был не в силах преодолеть отвращения. Горло сжалось. Пищевод и желудок словно склеились, превратившись в один слипшийся комок. Видя столь явную нерешительность римлянина, Дракул насмешливо хмыкнул.  
      — Еда не отравлена, господин эмиссар.  
      — Благодарю, государь, я просто не голоден, — повернул голову граф.  
      — Мм-м?! — в голосе Влада послышалось неподдельное удивление. — Ваша стойкость, граф Риарио, вызывает уважение. Да будет вам известно, что по обычаям моего края, если вы не попробуете угощения, то оскорбите меня — радушного хозяина. Прошу же, вас...   
      Риарио через силу заставил себя учтиво кивнуть. В любезной просьбе прозвучала неприкрытая угроза. Вновь уставился в свою тарелку, но успел поймать красноречиво острый взгляд напротив себя. Реакция да Винчи показалась забавной и одновременно досадной. Граф собрал волю в кулак. Зачерпнув пустой жижки, сделал маленький глоток, с заметным усилием протолкнув в себя. К облегчению Джироламо, похлёбка не отдавала человечиной или чем-то ещё ужасным, вполне была привычной и знакомой. Угощение состояло из обычной варёной говядины и овощей.  
      — Вкусно, — коротко сообщил он князю и натянуто улыбнулся.  
      — Вина? — в свою очередь задал вопрос усмехнувшийся Влад, уже глядя на да Винчи. Художник молчал, лишь обе его руки судорожно крепко вцепились в жёсткие подлокотники кресла.   
      Дракул поднялся из-за стола, а его гости одновременно напряглись и замерли. Господарь взял бутылку и самолично разлил вино по кубкам.   
      — Хорошо выглядишь, государь, — вдруг подал голос маэстро. Он держал кубок под самым носом и незаметно принюхивался к налитому вину. Риарио тоже взял свой кубок. В нос ударил сивушный дух и граф понял, что местная Цуйка сродни дешёвому вину из кислых сортов винограда, которую повсеместно продавали в тавернах на его родине.  
      — Удивлён? — насмешливо спросил Цепеш, ставя бутылку обратно и возвращаясь на своё место.  
      — Ну, в прошлый раз ты горел, — Лео с даже интересом посмотрел в лицо князя, отыскивая на том следы ожогов.  
      — Моя плоть не горит, — Влад отпил из своего кубка, поставил его на стол и перевёл взгляд с да Винчи на Риарио.  
      — Ты упал из окна, — напомнил Леонардо.  
      — Мои кости не ломаются, — усмехнулся господарь.  
      — Потеря крови?   
      — Во мне есть вся кровь, что мне требуется.  
      С этими словами, Дракул отломил кусочек хлеба, развернулся и обмакнул его в открытую рану на голове несчастного. Облизнувшись, с аппетитом отправил пропитавшийся кровью кусок в рот.  
      — М-мм… очень вкусно, — от удовольствия Цепеш закатил глаза. — Хотите?  
От увиденного Джироламо почувствовал, как желудок вновь скакнул к горлу. Чтобы подавить тошнотворный приступ залпом опрокинул в себя весь кубок с вином.   
      — Господи… — чуть слышно выдохнул граф.  
      — Богу нет места за моим столом! — властно изрёк Дракула. Риарио вскинул голову и сжал кулаки.   
      Чудовище так удобно близко сидело к краю пропасти, а стражники стоят только у входа на террасу. Им с десяток шагов. Он бы успел. Они бы успели. Один умелый бросок, а потом будь, что будет…   
      Он ни на гран не верил в бессмертие Валашского Дракона.   
      — Влад! — внезапно и чересчур громко воскликнул да Винчи, отвлекая внимание господаря на себя. В его взгляде Риарио на долю секунды разглядел смесь тревоги и отчаянной мольбы и беззвучно усмехнулся. — Позволь напомнить тебе о цели нашего визита! Твою броню носит каждый турок! Мы хотели… — поспешил Леонардо.  
      — Ты не выпил моего вина, флорентиец, — тут же оборвал господарь, переводя взгляд с эмиссара на маэстро. — Пей же!  
      Леонардо немедленно приподнял кубок в приветственном жесте и сделал большой глоток. Джироламо исподлобья в упор смотрел на маэстро. Риарио понял хитрость Лео и теперь чувствовал, как внутри закипает злость на да Винчи. Он буравил художника тяжёлым взглядом, но тот старательно избегал графского взгляда.   
      — Твоя заносчивость переходит все мыслимые границы, но будем считать, что это твоё последнее желание. Вы вошли в ворота ада опять плохо подготовленными.  
      Цепеш хмыкнул, откинулся на спинку кресла. Над столом повисла напряжённая тишина.  
      — Ты, верно забыл, да Винчи, что у меня не человеческий слух и зрение? — продолжил хозяин. — Вас троих, я услышал ещё задолго до подхода к замку. И мне вдруг стало любопытно, что на этот раз придумают глупцы, вернувшиеся в мои владения.   
      Влад вновь отпил из своего кубка и насмешливо рассматривал застывшего перед ним итальянца. Леонардо молчал и не спускал глаз с лица господаря.  
      — Видите ли, моя жизнь несколько однообразна и скучна, поэтому я решил немного развлечься. Я решил дать вам свободу действий и понаблюдать. И несказанно удивился, когда узнал, что к вам присоединился четвёртый спутник. — Цепеш вновь посмотрел на Риарио.   
      Джироламо невнимательно слушал князя, он сосредоточился на своих странных внутренних ощущениях; как будто внутри него занимался пожар. Кровь закипала в жилах. Желудок резало и кололо острыми кинжалами. Дыхание прерывалось и в глазах двоилось и темнело. Мышцы наливались смертельной тяжестью, и тело переставало слушаться.  
      — Лео… — деревенея губами, пробормотал он, — вино…  
      — Ты отравил Цуйку! — как будто издали услышал голос Леонардо.  
      — Можно ли меня винить? — насмешливо спросил господарь, поднимаясь из кресла и пропадая во тьму.  
      Это было последнее, что услышал Риарио.  
  
      …Ему опять виделся кошмар. Жуткие монстры, острозубые, рогатые, с горящими глазами и раздвоенными змеиными языками. Они возникали из тьмы, хватали длинными когтистыми пальцами за горло и душили. Он бился в их руках, глотая воздух, которого не было. Сердце выпрыгивало из груди и голова, казалось, вот-вот расколется...  
  
      — ...не игры, но ради покаяния, — прошипел монстр ему в самое ухо. Чья-то тёмная размытая фигура мелькнула перед взором, перекрыв оранжевый всплеск света.  
      Граф захрипел, пытаясь переспросить услышанное. Открыл налитые тяжестью веки.  
      Мир был перевёрнут вверх ногами и это была не терраса, где помнил себя Джироламо. Огни факелов полоскались возле пола, а простое деревянное кресло напротив, прибито к потолку... И тут он услышал человеческий вопль. Отчаянный громкий вопль боли. Дёрнулся всем телом и с ужасом осознал, что связан и подвешен; это не мир перевёрнут, это он висел вверх ногами где-то в подземелье.  
      Кровь прилила к голове, в висках и в затылке бухала тяжёлым молотом. В глазах пульсировало. Позвоночник рвало горячей болью так, будто его растянули до состояния звенящей тетивы. Связанные за спиной руки под собственной тяжестью провисли, плечевые и локтевые суставы онемели, и он не чувствовал их.  
      Снова чей-то протяжный вопль пронзил слух и сердце заколотилось, как бешеное.  
      «Да Винчи», — прохрипел граф. Из носа и изо рта потекло, он чуть не захлебнулся, но не понял что это — слюна или кровь или всё вместе.   
      — Граф Риарио... — голос монстра из видения превратился в голос другого монстра — валашского, реального.  
      Перевёрнутое, уродливое лицо вровень предстало перед ним. Светлые безжизненные глаза посмотрели в глаза Джироламо.  
      — Да Винчи... где да Винчи? — вновь прохрипел Джироламо, попробовал шевельнуться, но мышцы и позвоночник пронзила новая боль.  
      — Это странно, что вы так беспокоитесь о флорентийце?   
      — Он военный инженер Похода, его разработки бесценны.   
      — Мне также странно видеть вас эмиссар, ведь Папа Сикст проклял меня и Валахию, — будто не слыша Риарио, продолжил Влад, с равнодушным любопытством разглядывая подвешенного вниз головой Джироламо. — Как вы здесь оказались?  
      Риарио молчал. Он пытался проглатывать набегающую в рот слюну, но сделать это будучи перевёрнутым, было немного сложно. Голова, казалась огромной и распухшей, и готовой вот-вот лопнуть. В ушах шумело, будто морской прибой. Он чувствовал распирающие надувшиеся вены на висках и на шее.  
      — Мы прибыли сюда с официальной миссией... да Винчи пытался вам объяснить, государь.  
      — Я, принц Тьмы, господарь Валахии, ученик Люцифера и крестовый Поход? Ха! — Влад отошёл от висящего Риарио.  
      — Враг у нас один — османы... — Джироламо больше не мог удерживать быстро скапливающуюся во рту густую жижу и тяжело сплюнул. В подземелье вновь раздался крик боли, и граф забыв о своей, снова рванулся. Она не заставила себя ждать, глубоко вонзив в плоть острые когти. Риарио заскрежетал зубами, выравнивая дыхание и стараясь держать глаза открытыми. Пространство плыло. Огни факелов мутились и фигура князя раскачивалась большой чёрной тенью.  
      — Отпустите да Винчи и мальчишку... Если вам нужен заложник, оставьте меня.  
      — Вот как?! — Влад с неподдельным интересом обернулся, садясь в кресло. — Вы готовы принести свою жертву? Ради Похода или ради да Винчи?  
      — Где он?   
      Риарио вновь выпустил длинную струю изо рта. Сердце кровавым комом билось где-то в горле и воздуха становилось всё меньше. Шум в ушах превратился в дикий рёв. Свет мерк. Подземелье и Влад Цепеш в кресле напротив всё больше погружались во тьму. Он совсем перестал что-либо соображать, лишь понимал, что умирает. Глупо и нелепо, без покаяния, без прощения, и отчаянно желал только одного — знать, что с да Винчи всё в порядке...  
  
      ... — Джироламо, эй... ты слышишь? — знакомая ладонь гладила по щеке и мягко тормошила плечо.  
      — Я слышу тебя, — прошелестел Риарио и разлепил веки.  
      Вокруг опять полутьма, но в ней видно склонённое лицо обеспокоенного художника. Джироламо вздохнул. Он больше не висел вниз головой, а лежал на соломе в той же клетке, куда их заперли накануне. Ни веревок, ни цепей на нём не было. Шевельнулся; тело отозвалось мучительной пульсирующей болью. В голове было пусто до звона и пространство противно кружилось.  
      — Пить, — попросил граф. Внутри всё горело и сушь драла горло, даже говорить было трудно.   
      — Воды нет, ничего нет, — с сожалением произнёс да Винчи и вновь погладил по щеке. Риарио закрыл глаза. С трудом облизнулся сухим языком.  
      — Ты жив, хвала Господу, — проскрипел Джироламо и попытался улыбнуться. Губы не слушались его, так же как и онемевшее тело. Внезапно испытал щемящий момент счастья, заставивший сердце радостно сжаться — Леонардо был рядом, живой и невредимый.  
      Да Винчи ничего не сказал, только вытянулся рядом, крепко обнял и уткнулся губами в плечо Риарио.   
      — Он забрал Нико и Зо, — вдруг прошептал Леонардо и Джироламо услышал в его шёпоте страх. — Ты был прав, это безумие приехать сюда.  
      — Всё же… надейся, что они вернутся... — после долго молчания выдавил граф и вновь приподнял веки, посмотрев куда-то вверх. Больше никаких слов не нашлось. Риарио понимал, что говорить о чём-то обнадёживающем и утешительном бессмысленно, а молитва художнику не поможет.   
      Лео прижался и от него шло живое тепло. Оно согревало, успокаивая ноющие мышцы, и дарило душевный покой. Джироламо очень хотелось повернуться и тоже обнять да Винчи. Возможно, художник нуждался в тепле и защите даже больше, чем граф. Джироламо мог бы спросить о чём-то важном и нужном. Может как-то утешил бы, но сил говорить и шевелиться, у него совсем не осталось. Да и говорить он ничего не собирался. Он просто закрыл глаза и ещё раз подумал, что Господь милостив, оставив Леонардо жизнь. И это, пожалуй, было самым важным.  
      Наверное, он вновь уснул или забылся, — очнулся от чужих голосов и лязга железа. Он так и лежал на спине, только да Винчи не обнимал его. Поднял и повернул голову, посмотреть, что происходит.  
      Несколько тюремщиков притащили и бросили в клетку напротив два бесчувственных тела. Свет факелов выхватил окровавленную светловолосую голову.   
      — Нико! Зо! — подскочивший Леонардо с отчаянной силой тряхнул прутья.  
      — Отойди! — рявкнул на да Винчи один из стражей, но тот даже не обратил внимания, продолжая выкрикивать проклятия и зовя по именам своих друзей.  
      Тюремщик не стал ждать. Он размахнулся и со всей силы опустил толстую рукоять кнутовища на пальцы художника. Истошный вопль боли, вырвавшийся у Леонардо, острым лезвием полоснул по сердцу и нервам Риарио.  
      — Лео! — рванулся он к упавшему на колени маэстро. Он с неприкрытой ненавистью глянул на громко захохотавших ратников. Тот, что ударил, презрительно и злобно плюнул в сторону сжавшегося в комок скулящего да Винчи, выругался на своём варварском языке и стражники ушли.  
      — Лео, твоя рука... — Риарио с трудом помог да Винчи сесть. В полумраке подземелья Джироламо различил меловое лицо и на нём застывшие огромные глаза полные боли.  
      — Кости целы? — вновь спросил Джироламо, пытаясь с предельной осторожностью выяснить повреждение да Винчи. Его пальцы стали мокрыми и липкими.   
      — Я их не чувствую… я не чувствую пальцы, — не своим голосом прошептал Лео, держа кисть навесу.   
      — Надо перевязать, — Джироламо недолго думая, от подола своей рубахи оторвал неширокую полосу. — Лео… позволь.  
      Да Винчи не двигался, только пытался чуть пошевелить искалеченными пальцами. Учащённо поверхностно дышал и скрипел зубами. Джироламо стал бережно перевязывать кисть, первый раз в жизни опасаясь причинить даже малейшую боль.  
      — Кажется, не сломал, — отдышавшись, проговорил Леонардо. Джироламо закончил, надорвал зубами хвостики и завязал узел. Нехотя отпустил руку Леонардо.  
      Да Винчи здоровой рукой благодарно сжал плечо Риарио.  
      — Мы найдём способ выбраться отсюда. Найдём. — Леонардо лёг на пол и прижал к груди раненую конечность. — Найдём. Найдём, — как заведённый повторял он. Джироламо, превозмогая свою вернувшуюся боль, лёг рядом.   
      — Найдём, Леонардо, обязательно найдём. Только прошу тебя, будь осмотрительней. Я не хочу… слышишь, не хочу увидеть тебя мёртвым.  
      Да Винчи не ответил. Он свернулся калачиком, поджав ноги. Какое-то время лежал и вдруг тихо произнёс: — Знай. Я тоже не хочу увидеть тебя мёртвым, Джироламо.  
      А вот этого, маэстро да Винчи, я никак не могу тебе обещать, подумалось Риарио, но он промолчал. Внутри что-то больно перевернулось и Джироламо, чтобы ничем не выдать себя просто закрыл глаза и постарался забыться.  
  
      — А этот что здесь делает? — вдруг донеслось до Джироламо, и он понял, что не спит. Голос, разбудивший легата, принадлежал флорентийскому дружку-пройдохе маэстро, де Перетоле. Только теперь тот говорил с трудом, еле ворочая языком. Ожил-таки шельма, Риарио не шевельнулся, лишь усмехнулся.   
      — Зо, граф приехал помочь с переговорами, — услышал негромкий голос Леонардо. — Прошу, не начинай снова!  
      — Угу! Помощник хренов… Лучше бы валил своей дорогой! От него же одни неприятности. Это Сикст надоумил или его венецианка? Не узнавал? Может, из-за него мы оказались в этой заднице?   
      — Зо! — да Винчи повысил голос и кажется, сел или поменял положение тела.  
      Джироламо решил, что лежать и подслушивать чужую перебранку дело неинтересное, и мягко говоря, недостойное для эмиссара Церкви, поэтому перевернулся на спину и произнёс:  
      — Не знаю, в чьей заднице оказался ты, де Перетола, но на твоём месте я бы уже оттуда не высовывался.   
      — Да пошёл ты! — раздался злобный голос из-за решётки напротив. — Сожалею, что не придушил тебя ни в Новом Свете, ни тогда когда Лео лечил тебя! Говорил же, что надо было избавиться, сразу бы дышать стало легче!  
      — Значит, ты глупец дважды, — опять ухмыльнулся Джироламо. Захотел закинуть руки за голову, но чуть не зашипел от боли в спине. Вероятно, его мышцы и позвоночник после подвешивания вниз головой повредились.  
      — Повезло, что не могу добраться до тебя, Папский ублюдок, а то бы уже рожу твою римскую во все оттенки красного раскрасил! Прямо кулаки так и чешутся!   
      — Заткнитесь! Оба! — не выдержал да Винчи.   
      Джироламо громко фыркнул. Перепалка с полукровкой немного развеселила его.  
      В подземелье повисла тишина, нарушаемая только писком и шорохом бегающих крыс.  
      — Твой приятель Леонардо, живуч, как кошка, — после долгого молчания насмешливо произнёс граф. — У него хватает сил, чтобы сцепится, хотя досталось ему, судя по всему, не слабо.  
      — Прости его. Ты же знаешь, Зороастр не злой. — Леонардо едва коснулся Джироламо здоровой рукой. Вторую он так и держал навесу.  
      — Ты уверен, что варвар не сломал тебе пальцы? — озабочено спросил граф, глядя на замотанную кисть.  
      — Нет, не сломал. Повезло… наверное. Да, пока ты спал, нам принесли еду и воду. Поешь, пока не растащили крысы.   
      — Я не слышал, — возле самой решётки Риарио увидел поднос с глиняным кувшином и разломанный на куски хлеб. — Обычно я чутко сплю.  
      — Еду принесла служанка. Она не шумела.  
      — Она что-нибудь говорила о Владе?  
      — Нет, разумеется нет. Может, у неё и языка нет. Не удивлюсь.  
      Риарио перебрался к решётке и первым делом сделал несколько долгих жадных глотков. Вода была обычной, холодной, ничем не пахла и Джироламо, наконец, погасил тлеющий внутри него пожар. Прожевав кисловатый засохший кусок, всё же почувствовал себя лучше.  
      — Почему ты не дал сбросить Цепеша в пропасть? — спросил он молчащего Леонардо. — Ты же не веришь в его сказку о своём бессмертии.  
      — В том-то и дело, что я видел Влада вполне себе мёртвым. Он горел и упал с высоты, но, как оказалось — очень даже жив. И потом, вспомни Некрономикон в той комнате. Может, насчёт Люцифера Дракула и выдумывает, но та рукопись Аль-Азифа… она действительно содержит в себе тайные знания. Вспомни голову на подставке и ту тварь, с которой ты дрался… Убить Влада, было бы здорово, но это стало бы не простой ошибкой, а стратегической. Как ни крути, а Цепеш нужен Походу.  
      Риарио сел по-другому, тяжело привалившись плечом к прутьям и прислонив к ним голову. Может в словах да Винчи и был какой-то смысл, но ни о Походе, ни о каких стратегических решениях и ошибках, граф вообще сейчас не думал. А при упоминании комнаты, Джироламо вспомнилось совсем иное.  
      — Какая ещё комната и что за Некрономикон? Где вы были? — подал голос де Перетола.  
      Риарио скосил глаза и посмотрел в камеру через проход. Лицо флорентийца в полумраке узилища расплывалось бледным пятном, но даже со своего места Джироламо разглядел на нём тёмные разводы и ссадины. Рядом шевельнулся и приподнял голову мальчишка.  
      Он немного сочувствовал юнцу, увязавшемуся за своим маэстро. С таким учителем и без головы недолго остаться. Впрочем, он и сам, кажется… увязался, ввязался, чёрт побери — опять влип… из-за этого маэстро! И та комната, пропахшая пылью, травами и горящим воском… твёрдые ладони на его коже и ласковые пальцы, жадные прикусывающие губы и влажный умелый язык… От ярко вспыхнувшего воспоминания по телу прошлась острая сладкая судорога и Риарио непроизвольно подобрал ноги, гася зарождающееся возбуждение. Только безумец в таком месте и в такой момент может вспоминать своё плотское грехопадение, и испытывать желание. Ты глубоко порочен, и душа твоя по-прежнему черна, тоскливо подумал Джироламо. Нет, и не будет ему прощения и отпущения грехов, лишь смерть достойная награда для легата.  
      … — я не знаю, — голос да Винчи выдернул его из тягостных дум. — Джироламо, расскажи им о том монстре.  
      — Джироламо… — ехидно передразнил Лео де Перетола. — И давно он «Джироламо»?  
      — Боже, Зо! Ещё немного и я подумаю, что ты ревнуешь! — в сердцах воскликнул да Винчи.  
      — Что мне рассказывать? Ты сам уже обо всём поведал, — пропуская мимо ушей шпильку полукровки, ответил Риарио. — Обо всём, что мы с тобой видели следует спрашивать не меня, а Влада.


	7. Chapter 7

Визгливый скрежет петель разорвал тишину. Железная дверь грохнула, послышались быстрые шаги и громкое бряцание оружия.  
      Джироламо распахнул глаза. Он лежал на соломе и Леонардо крепко спал рядом, прижавшись и положив ему на грудь раненую руку. Сердце мучительно остро сжалось.  
      — Поднимайтесь! Выходите! — приказал страж. Второй стал открывать замок на решётке. Ещё двое держали горящие факелы, стоя в проходе.  
      — Поднимайтесь! — ещё раз рявкнул страж и пнул не проснувшегося художника по ноге. Леонардо вскинул голову, ничего не соображая спросонья и озираясь вокруг. Джироламо не смог удержать мимолётной светлой улыбки, глядя на сонного всклокоченного Лео. Преодолевая себя, поднялся; тело было каким-то болезненно деревянным и непослушным. Помог подняться Леонардо.  
      По лицам тюремщиков оба поняли, что пришли за ними последний раз. Граф на миг закрыл глаза, стараясь сдержать задрожавшее сердце.  
      — Как бы там ни было, да Винчи... — слова вдруг застряли. Не договорив, сдавил локоть художника и трудно коротко вздохнул.  
      — Я знаю... прости меня, — тихо ответил Леонардо. Смотрел прямо и глаза его стали бездонной тёмной пропастью, полной невыносимой тоски. Здоровой рукой крепко стиснул запястье Риарио в ответ.  
      — Эй! Куда вы их тащите? — хрипло заорал из своей камеры де Перетола.  
      — Туда же, куда и всех! — охотно ответил стражник и весело оскалился. — На кол. Государь не прощает изменников, воров и разбойников вроде тебя и твоих дружков. Потерпи, ты там тоже скоро окажешься!  
      Тюремщики нестройно загоготали громким хором.  
      — Он что, собирается их казнить? — со страхом воскликнул Зор, обращаясь неизвестно к кому, и попытался подняться. Ноги не держали его и он неуклюже падал на четвереньки. — Не трогайте их… Бл#ь! Бл#ь! — голос его звенел, он отчаянно, бессильно и грязно ругался.  
      — Маэстро! — дикий ужас полоскался в глазах Макиавелли. Он прижался к прутьям и протянул к художнику с графом руку, будто хотел удержать их или просил помощи. Склеившиеся пряди прилипли к мокрым вискам. Пальцы мальчишки заметно дрожали и по перемазанному от засохшей крови лицу текли безудержные слёзы.  
      Да Винчи молчал, играл желваками и угрюмо смотрел себе под ноги. Молчал и Риарио. Ему стало холодно и очень хотелось завыть в голос. Им связали руки за спиной и пихнули к выходу.  
      — Лео! Маэстро! — истошно заорали оба спутника художника. Да Винчи лишь на мгновение обернул к ним белое, искажённое отчаянием лицо и звонко крикнул: — Прошу! Простите, меня, если сможете!  
      Его вытолкнули в коридор; следом графа. Дверь с грохотом захлопнулась, отсекая вопли оставшихся в подземелье узников.  
  
      Они поднялись во двор.  
      Стояло безмолвное утро. Остро пахло опавшей листвой. Белёсый плотный туман медленно поднимался над влажной от росы землёй и полз среди тёмных влажных деревьев.  
      Стражи и два пленника направились к открытым главным воротам, ведущим из замка.  
      Риарио чувствовал какую-то противную слабость во всём теле, спотыкался на каждом шагу и не мог смотреть по сторонам. Не о такой смерти думал он, не такую желал. Глупо. Глупо, бесконечно глупо умирать вот так, сожалея и даже не испросив и не получив прощения у тех, кому он задолжал.  
      Что ж, Господу виднее, и он готов умереть достойно, как положено гонфалоньеру. Риарио попробовал молиться, но выходило не очень. Слова вдруг стали забываться или путались и страх всё больше овладевал им.  
      Их вывели за пределы замка и граф с художником увидели господаря Влада, неподвижно стоящего к ним спиной. Заложив руки за спину, он рассматривал туманный лес на другой стороне обрыва. Рядом на земле лежали два длинных, свежеструганных кола с привязанными верёвками для поднятия их вертикально вверх.  
      Сердце превратилось в один трепещущий кровавый комок, готовый пробить грудь и выскочить наружу. Господарь обернулся на шум шагов и усмехнулся своей жуткой ледяной ухмылкой истязателя.  
      — Бл#ь! — пронзительно высоким голосом воскликнул да Винчи и инстинктивно рванулся в сторону. Стражи немедленно схватили его и потащили к месту казни.  
      — Влад! Влад, послушай! — взвился в чужих руках и в отчаянии заорал да Винчи. Он изо всех сил сопротивлялся и упирался ногами в землю. — Я знаю, что мы заслужили твой гнев... Государь, но позволь забыть все наши разногласия и прими наши самые искренние извинения! Ты же мудрый военачальник! Ты тоже ненавидишь турок! Складывающаяся ситуация такова, что мы не можем враждовать, дабы по одиночке не погибнуть от рук османских завоевателей! Нам нужна твоя помощь! Без тебя нам не справиться! Влад! Влад!  
      — Вот как ты запел... — насмешливо усмехнулся Цепеш и сделал знак рукой, чтобы стражи остановились. Те перестали волочь изворачивающегося да Винчи. Потом ударили его по ногам, вынуждая упасть на колени и согнуться перед господарем. Риарио тоже получил удар кнутом и тоже рухнул на колени. В шею упёрся холодный острый клинок валашского воина, заставив низко склониться. Джироламо с трудом громко дышал, справляясь с нервной предательской дрожью и яростным бессилием. Граф закрыл глаза; истово желал, чтобы сердце его немедленно остановилось, и он умер до того, как увидит мучения и смерть художника. Он отчаянно и лихорадочно пытался молиться и просил Господа о милосердии для них обоих.  
      — Мне не нужны ваши извинения. Они для меня пусты. — Влад небрежно отмахнулся. — Чтобы заслужить мою милость, мне нужна лишь правильная жертва ради покаяния. Вы готовы принести правильную жертву?  
      Спятившее сердце Риарио споткнулось. Покаяние? Что-то такое, про покаяние он уже слышал от монстра. Но может, это было лишь бредом в видениях, когда висел вниз головой, отравленный вином? Он резко вскинулся, пронзительно глянув на Влада.  
      — Жертву? — Лео в полном недоумении взирал на Цепеша, пытаясь что-то понять. — Ты и так казнишь нас!  
      — Да. Но, видишь ли, есть одно, для меня немаловажное обстоятельство. Я обещал, — Влад поднял палец и сделал пару шагов из стороны в сторону. — У меня в замке живёт один учёный. Как и ты, своего рода — гений.  
      — Учёный? — эхом переспросил да Винчи, замерев и перестав выдираться из рук стражей. Даже подался вперёд. — Который расшифровывает Книгу Мёртвых и создаёт живых монстров?  
      — О! Так вы знаете уже? — Влад был явно разочарован, но несильно удивлен.  
      — Блуждая в твоём подземелье, мы с графом столкнулись со многими загадочными вещами. Но я думал, что это ты, господарь, создаёшь их.  
      — Нет, это не я, — хмыкнул Дракул. — Разочарован? — оживлённо глянул на да Винчи, вопросительно вздёрнув бровь. Но тот лишь отрицательно качнул головой и с подозрением смотрел на Цепеша.  
      — Так вот... — оценив пристальное внимание пленников, продолжил господарь, — как я уже сказал, в моём замке живёт учёный. Я понятия не имею, как его по-настоящему зовут. Каков его родной язык и сколько ему лет. Да мне и неважно. Я зову его Cercetător supărat*. — Цепеш сделал неопределённый жест рукой и опять прошёлся. — Пр **о** клятый, гонимый ото всюду, он пришёл из неведомых краёв ещё к моему отцу. Прижился здесь в Валахии. Отец благоволил ему, уж не знаю почему. Меня же он покорил многими умениями и идеей — создать идеальное существо. Без страха, без боли, без души и без сердца. Послушное воле только одного хозяина — меня. — Дракул растянул губы в довольной улыбке. — Да, его создания не слишком красивы, когда появляются из мира, где художественные представления отличаются от ваших, — сделал пренебрежительный жест рукой в сторону замерших итальянцев. — К сожалению, его зверушки пока небезупречны. Весьма примитивны. Пользы от них никакой. Они сильны, но не очень умелы. Верно, господин легат?  
      Цепеш резко развернулся в сторону стоящего на коленях Риарио.  
      — Вы же убили одну такую? — утвердительным тоном спросил князь.  
      — Так случилось, государь, — дёрнул губами Джироламо, — выбора у меня не было.  
      — Зверушка мастера действительно была сильной?  
      — Да, государь. Но я оказался сильнее, — граф опустил голову, пряча вспыхнувшую ненависть и мстительное злорадство в глазах.  
      — Это несоответствие расстраивает моего supărate. Он ищет идеальную модель, чтобы создать верх совершенства: не примитивное, абсолютно послушное, не способное на измену существо. Признающее только одного-единственного хозяина — меня! — Влад не торопясь прошёлся из стороны в сторону. — Всё, на что пока способны его создания — просто убивать. — Князь опять растянул губы в холодной улыбке. — Как я упомянул — они небезупречны. Однако мастер усердно работает и, в конце концов, создаст свой и мой идеал, и я, как ученик Светоносного обещал ему любую помощь.  
      — Что… что расшифровал твой учёный из Книги? Что он уже узнал? Как у него получается превратить мёртвую плоть в движущуюся? — сморгнув и, кажется, забывшись где и с кем говорит, спросил да Винчи.  
      — Хм! Эти знания слишком внушительны, чтобы о них потом болтали пустые языки, — снисходительно хмыкнул господарь. — Скажу одно — учёность его безмерно велика. Он умеет не только повелевать летучими мышами и гиенами и заставляет волков выть. Это для него сущая безделица. Он умеет оживлять мёртвых. Он может говорить со звёздами. Ему подвластны разные материи. Он не только знает, как создать ещё более прочную броню, он делает моих воинов телесно неуязвимыми. Ты знаешь, что моя личная армия состоит всего лишь из одиннадцати человек? Этого достаточно, чтобы противостоять сотням отборных воинов. Забавно, не правда ли? — без тени улыбки спросил Цепеш. Государь внезапно замолчал и продолжил смотреть вперёд безжизненным взглядом.  
      — Подвластны разные материи? Телесно неуязвимыми воинами? — да Винчи в явном сомнении и недоверии свёл брови и замолкнув, покачал головой. — Значит летучие мыши, что напали на нас той ночью и вой, заставившие нас свернуть не в ту сторону, скрытые лестницы и тайные переходы в твоём подземелье, призрак, что обитает в зале со стеной из плесени — это всё твой мастер?  
      Влад лишь выразительно развёл руки, молча констатируя догадку маэстро.  
      — Подземелье, он действительно перестроил, как сам пожелал. Я же говорю, он своего рода гений. — Помолчав, задумавшись усмехнулся Цепеш и вновь вздёрнул бровь.  
      И, словно что-то обдумывая внезапно произнёс: — Я свой ход сделал — теперь твой, маэстро. Какую фигуру ты выберешь для правильного шага? — спросил Дракула.  
Князь выжидающе глянул на обоих приговорённых пленников.  
      — Я не понимаю, — Лео не отрываясь, в тревожном подозрении смотрел в изуродованное шрамами лицо Цепеша. — О какой фигуре ты всё толкуешь, государь?  
      — Скажи, да Винчи, если бы мы с тобой разыграли партию на доске — какую фигуру ты выбрал бы для пожертвования? Ведь ни одна игра без жертв не обходится. Так, какую фигуру ты выбрал бы?  
      Леонардо оцепенел.  
      — Но я не могу... — глаза его влажно сверкнули. — Ты требуешь невозможного. Я не могу никем жертвовать! — в отчаянии воскликнул Леонардо. — Я могу только пожертвовать со...  
      — Нет! — поспешно, отчётливо и громко сказал Риарио, обрывая и не позволяя да Винчи произнести роковые слова.  
      — Я уже говорил вам, государь и повторюсь снова — если вам нужен заложник, возьмите меня.  
      — Джироламо, нет... не смей. Ты не можешь! Ты — лицо Похода, ты... ты... нужен... мне, — одними посеревшими губами прошептал Лео.  
      — Напротив, Леонардо. Я — та самая, нужная фигура в твоей партии. — У него даже получилось улыбнуться. Вдруг почувствовал странное и необъяснимое облегчение. Господь подал знак и у легата теперь будет покаяние и прощение. Он искупит грехи, и душа его вознесётся. — Ты — военный инженер и потеря тебя будет катастрофой для всех; игра заведомо проиграна. Мальчишка и твой приятель — пешки, они не имеют никакой ценности, ни для Валахии, ни для Похода, разве, что это станет твоей личной, но малозначимой потерей... Что касается моей персоны, то эмиссар Святой Римской Церкви вполне подойдёт для ваших дьявольских экспериментов, не так ли государь? — Риарио вопросительно взглянул на Влада.  
      — Ты — лицо Похода! — крикнул да Винчи.  
      — Господи, Леонардо... у Похода будет иное лицо, а вот иного инженера не будет. — Он быстро глянул на художника и вновь перевёл взгляд на господаря. — Если его светлость примет мою жертву, уезжайте немедленно и никогда не возвращайтесь в эти края, — не поворачивая головы проговорил граф.  
      — Джироламо, посмотри на меня. Ты сошёл с ума? — не веря своим ушам, тихо спросил Лео.  
      — Я не безумнее тебя, художник, — усмехнулся Риарио, быстро взглянув на да Винчи.  
      Выносить умоляющий, потерянный, потемневший от ужаса, страха и отчаяния взгляд да Винчи он больше не мог, поэтому отвернулся и теперь смотрел в бесстрастно любопытствующее лицо валашского правителя.  
      Граф усердно молился о том, чтобы Дракул принял его жертву, а художника и его дружков отпустили с миром. Его же война с самим собой закончится; всё закончится. Всё, наконец-то, закончится! Все потери и сожаления, вся боль, все страхи и разочарования уйдут вместе с взмахом скальпеля безумного supărate.  
      Влад молчаливо рассматривал обоих итальянцев; переводил взгляд с одного на другого, и лицо господаря так и оставалось бесстрастным.  
      — Нет, нет... Влад. Это не та… это неправильная жертва! Не слушай его! Не забирай его! — обратившись к господарю, умолял Леонардо.  
      — Ты сделал правильный ход, и я принимаю твою жертвенную фигуру, — после долгого, мучительно долгого молчания Дракул щёлкнул пальцами, указывая на графа. — Уведите его.  
      — Нет! — дико взвыл да Винчи. Он снова стал рваться, но стражники силой заставляли его стоять на коленях. — Нет! Нет! Нет! — кричал Лео и Джироламо слышал в голосе безумное отчаяние, тоску и страх.  
      «Прощай, художник. Живи», — беззвучно и торопливо шепнул легат. Ему позволили подняться с колен. Взглянув на да Винчи последний раз, шагнул вслед за стражниками обратно в замок.  
  
      — Выпей, граф Риарио. — Влад протянул ему полный кубок.  
      — Я больше нуждаюсь в причастии и прощении, государь, нежели в простом вине. Но в этом мне, я понимаю — отказано, — тоскливо и горько усмехнулся Джироламо, глядя в бледное лицо над собой.  
      «Нет!-Нет!-Нет!» болезненным эхом повторялось в голове. Душа свернулась в комок оголённых нервов. Его мелко и безудержно трясло. Он ненавидел себя за эту дрожь, но справиться с ней не мог. Риарио запретил себе мысли обо всём, что осталось там — за пределами комнаты, с единственным непроницаемым оконцем, в которой он сидел один. Эмиссар сожалел лишь об одном, что не может в последний раз увидеть ни божий свет, ни солнце, хоть и спрятанное в валашской горной мгле.  
      — Пей, — без всякого выражения, велел Влад и продолжал держать сосуд перед лицом узника. Джироламо забрал из холодных пальцев кубок и, не раздумывая, залпом выпил его до дна…  
  
      Его плавно ритмично покачивало, словно куда-то медленно плыл по неведомой реке. Было тепло, темно и тихо. Только пахло немного странно — едко. Глубоко вдохнул носом — пахло очень знакомо — живой лошадью.  
      С трудом разлепил глаза и не поверил самому себе. Было светло. Лоб упирался в жёсткую чёрную гриву. Он полулежал в седле, навалившись на мускулистую длинную шею. Кисти рук привязаны к луке седла, а тело ощущало привычную поступь его андалузца.  
      Снова закрыл глаза.  
      Это бред. Ведь он умер.  
      Но ритмичное покачивание не исчезло, и к лошадиному запаху примешался запах нагретой солнцем кожи седла, полевых трав и дорожной пыли. В уши вдруг ворвались посторонние звуки: стрекот сверчков, поскрипывание и бряцание упряжи, всхрапывание и стук копыт лошадей и чьи-то тихие неразборчивые голоса.  
      — Почему я здесь? — с трудом разогнулся, чужим голосом спросил вслух. Слепо уставился между прядающих лошадиных ушей.  
      — Потому, что принц чёртовой тьмы отпустил нас, — послышался до боли знакомый голос. Граф заморгал, сгоняя с глаз пелену, медленно перевёл взгляд. Поводья андалузца были прицеплены к седлу коня да Винчи, и тот ехал шагом, чуть впереди и рядом. — Никакой союз с Сикстом никогда бы не состоялся, если бы Влад убил тебя. Он сказал — что бы мы ни выбрали, он в любом случае пошёл бы на турков.  
      — Я ничего не помню... ты привязал меня?  
      — Мы нашли тебя на выезде из леса. Ты лежал на обочине дороги и рядом пасся твой конь. Прости, тебя пришлось привязать. — Лео коротко улыбнулся и кончиком меча разрезал верёвку на запястьях. — Ты был без сознания и не мог держаться в седле.  
      Джироламо оглянулся по сторонам. Нет, это не было ни сном, ни бредом. Он ехал по пыльной дороге, среди зелёных полей. Над головой раскинулось чистое вечернее небо. Горизонта касался оранжево-огненный диск заходящего солнца, отбрасывающий от всадников длинные тени.  
      Немного позади на своих лошадях ехали молчаливые де Перетола и Макиавелли.  
      Джироламо осмотрел себя. Одежда на месте, никаких новых ран и повреждений. Даже меч, как и положено, висел на боку.  
      Прежний граф Риарио делла Ровере, гонфалоньер и эмиссар Святой Церкви — живой и невредимый.  
      — Держать поводья можешь? — между тем спросил Леонардо. Джироламо потёр онемевшие запястья, сжал и разжал кулаки, разгоняя застоявшуюся кровь. Потом сел удобнее, вдел ноги в стремена и согласно кивнул головой. Да Винчи отвязал поводья от своего седла и передал их Риарио.  
      — Знаешь... — немного погодя начал Лео. Он ехал рядом, почти касаясь стременем стремени Риарио. — Если бы не твоя добровольная жертва, может быть, Влад передумал нас миловать. Ты спас нас всех, Джироламо.  
      Граф ничего ответил и они продолжили ехать в полном молчании. Он проследил взглядом за тёмным силуэтом одинокой птицы пролетевшей на горизонте. Вдохнул звенящий вечерний воздух, крепко настоянный на ароматах цветущих вокруг трав. Тёплый ветерок ласково шевелил волосы, проникал под рубашку и приятно гладил кожу.  
      Нет, он не умер — он дышит. Глаза видят свет, уши слышат звуки, нос чует запахи, а ветер касается лица. И эти невесомые касания напомнили ему о других, о тех, что делают тело живым и земным, наполняют сладкой истомой и желанием.  
      Джироламо внезапно разозлился на себя, до боли закусил губу и запретил вспоминать.  
      — Почему он так поступил? — после долгого молчания, спросил граф. Они продолжили ехать неспешным шагом. Да Винчи иногда бросал внимательные взгляды на Риарио, и не пускал коня вскачь. Наверное опасался, что обессиливший граф не удержится в седле, а может, никуда теперь не торопился.  
      — Таков Влад Дракула.  
      — Ты веришь в его cercetător supărate?  
      Да Винчи пожал плечами. — Мы что-то видели с тобой в его подземелье. Рукопись Аль-Азифа, комната костей, зловещая лаборатория с мёртвой головой, которая закрывает и открывает глаза, монстр, которого ты убил, призрак, которого встретил... Мы не знаем что мы видели и с чем столкнулись на самом деле. Были ли то творения его безумного мастера или творения рук самого Влада? А может это что-то третье? Я не знаю. Все секреты господаря остались при нём. Даже секрет брони, — усмехнулся маэстро. — Ведь и ты не попал на анатомический стол и не видел никакого учёного.  
      — Признаться, после выпитого кубка с какой-то гадостью, предложенной мне князем, я уже не помнил ничего.  
      Они вновь надолго замолчали, думая каждый о своём.  
      — Ты сказал: — «что бы мы ни выбрали, он всё равно пошёл бы на турков». Значит, это была всего лишь игра? И когда держал нас в подземелье и пытал... и хотел казнить... и мог бы казнить. Он развлекался, верно?  
      — Думаю, да, — помрачнев лицом ответил да Винчи и они вновь продолжили путь в отрешённом безмолвии.  
      Игра. Злая игра проклятого Валашского Дракона.  
      Риарио закрыл глаза, пряча за вынужденным спокойствием своё отчаянное разочарование, даже ярость. Всё напрасно! Все его стремления очиститься и принести жертву, напрасны. Его персональный ад так и остался при нём. Он не избавился ни от смертных грехов, ни от тяжкой вины. Монстр остался жить в прежнем своём обличье. Господь не принял жертвы легата.  
      Почему? Или же... Как говорится — жизнь за жизнь.  
  
      — Я должен поехать в Винчи. Туда, где всё началось.  
      Внезапно произнёс Леонардо, останавливаясь на развилке двух дорог.  
      Риарио вздрогнул. Туда, где началось, мысленно повторил он слова да Винчи. Художник прав. Там, где началось, там и должно закончиться... Отныне он знает, как следует поступить. Он должен пройти путь искупления заново. Пронести свой крест до конца. И теперь, это будет по-настоящему праведный путь.  
      — Прошлой ночью я получил послание. Теперь, когда граф Риарио пришёл в себя, мы можем разделиться. Зо поедет со мной, а ты Нико поезжай с графом в Рим. Увидимся там.  
      — Послание? Здесь?! — Нико вопросительно и недоверчиво глянул на маэстро, потом обвёл глазами поля и дорогу вокруг.  
      — Это была Лукреция. Знаю, звучит странно.  
      — Это безумие, вот как это звучит, — де Перетола едва держался в седле, но мужества полукровке было не занимать, впрочем и ехидства тоже.  
      Леонардо глянул на друзей и коротко виновато улыбнулся.  
      — Нам нужно в Винчи, — повторил он. Посмотрел на графа. — Увидимся в Риме... Джироламо.  
      Де Перетола громко насмешливо хрюкнул и театрально завёл глаза к небу. Да Винчи не обратил внимания на издёвку друга, словно и не услышал — продолжил смотреть в глаза легата.  
      От этого долгого взгляда в груди графа опять что-то больно перевернулось.  
      Джироламо не ответил художнику, лишь покрепче сжал поводья гарцующего андалузца. Склонил голову на бок, и уголки губ привычно дрогнули вверх в молчаливой прощальной полуулыбке.  
      Леонардо с трудом оторвал взгляд от лица Риарио, развернул своего пегого жеребца и дал ему шенкелей. Сначала пустил лихой рысцой, но вдруг пришпорив, со всей силы погнал коня бешеным галопом. Словно захотел немедленно исчезнуть. Или ему было невыносимо тяжело уезжать, разделяться и оставлять всадников на перекрёстке дорог позади себя.  
      Де Перетола тоже поворотил коня, бросил острый взгляд на Риарио. Скорчил презрительную гримаску.  
      — Пока, Нико! Держись от римских ублюдков подальше, — крикнул уже на ходу, пришпоривая своего коня и пускаясь вдогонку за ускакавшим далеко вперёд Леонардо.  
      Риарио, не отрываясь смотрел тому вслед. Когда всадников совсем не стало видно, затих стук копыт и пыль осела на дорогу, граф обернулся к Никколо.  
      — Нико. У меня тоже есть одно незаконченное дело.  
      — Граф? — Макиавелли тронул поводья, ставя своего жеребца вровень с графским конём. Между бровей мальчишки пролегла глубокая складка, запавшие глаза смотрели по-мужски — твёрдо, а когда-то пухлые детские губы, теперь сжались в суровую полоску. Джироламо показалось, что юнец повзрослел лет на десять. В лице юного Макиавелли больше не читалось ни щенячьей преданности, ни жизненного восторга, ни веры в лучшее будущее. Риарио криво усмехнулся — всё же научился выживать без благодати. И на том спасибо, Господи.  
      — У меня есть незаконченное дело во Флоренции и поэтому ты поедешь в Рим один. Возьми мой перстень, передай его синьоре Черета и скажи, что отныне, ты — мой официальный представитель.  
      — Лицо Похода?!  
      — Будем считать так. Твоё умение говорить и главное убеждать, хорошо послужит общему делу. Передай Его Святейшеству, что Валашский Дракон присоединился к Походу и наша армия будет снабжена его бронёй. А теперь, возьми и поезжай, — с этими словами граф снял с пальца массивный перстень, прикоснулся к нему губами и протянул юноше. Тот снова вопросительно взглянул на графа, но Джироламо лишь утвердительно кивнул. Нико забрал кольцо и сжал в кулаке.  
      — А вы граф?  
      — На этом месте мы с тобой расстанемся. Не теряй времени, Макиавелли, поезжай в Рим. И ещё. Помни — ты нужен да Винчи. Не оставляй его.  
      — Хорошо. Но, как же...  
      Риарио, не дослушав, развернулся в туже сторону, куда уехал художник, и с места погнал коня широким галопом.  
      — Граф! — крикнул вслед Нико, приподнимаясь на стременах. — Какое незаконченное дело у вас может быть во Флоренции? Граф Риарио!  
      Но эмиссар не обернулся на зов, лишь сильнее пришпорил коня.  
      Нико нахмурившись, провожал взглядом стремительно уменьшающегося всадника, пока тот совсем не растворился в закатных лучах солнца.  
      Разжал ладонь, посмотрел на тяжёлый серебряный перстень с печатью, в виде перекрещенных ключей. После всего, что произошло, какое ещё может быть дело во Флоренции, которая легко отвергла и изгнала их всех — его, маэстро и Зо?  
      Ванесса тоже отвергла, оставшись с Лоренцо... Ради сына. Конечно, её можно понять. Не он ли когда-то сам способствовал тому, чтобы подруга стала новой Матерью Флоренции?  
      Нико ещё раз задумчиво поглядел на дорогу, ведущую к родному, но теперь враждебному для него городу.  
      Зачем вы возвращаетесь к своему врагу, граф Риарио?  
      Душа юного флорентийца полнилась печалью и тревогами. Впереди было смутное будущее: война и смерть. И неизвестно, чью жизнь они заберут в этот раз.  
      Он снова сжал перстень в кулаке. Тронув бока жеребца коленями, послал его крупной рысью по другой дороге, ведущей в Рим.  
  
  
\------  
_*(рум.) безумный исследователь_


End file.
